On the Run
by Princess Marlene
Summary: In Greece, a heated battle between pure and evil started off again, a group of mysterious girls, Blade Breakers and Voltare are all after one thing, the Sword of Wish. BladebreakersOC, might be considered R in some chapters. Finished.
1. Introduction

Yeah... one after one, new fanfictions coming out, huh? Lol... even I'm getting tired of this... but have to force my fingers to write it anyways. I really want to say thank you to all those that have read my other fanfictions, either you reviewed or not. I'm just glad that people have read it and for those whom reviewed, I'm really thankful that youl liked it.  
  
Anyways, my other stories were all pretty much kept low on most things, however... this time, I might decide to try something else... you know, a new style of mine. The female characters... might seem a bit... um, why don't you just read and describe them yourseleves.   
  
Note: This story was requested by Hizirah, so thank Hirizah for making me use my fingers and type up this story, and give Hizirah credit for thinking of the female characters' names and their team name. Thanks, now, continue on reading, and hope you'll like it.  
  
I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
On the Run  
  
Introduction  
  
Summary:  
  
When they first met up, the saved them, not knowing that their lives will be entangled together forever. An evil man- Voltare, is oncea gain trying to take over the world, it's up to them to stop him before he gets his wish.  
  
Setting:  
  
A year after the World Championships, takes place in Athens, Greece  
  
Characters:  
  
Bladebreakers:  
  
Kai, Ray= 16  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny= 15  
  
New Characters:  
  
Team Name: The Dragons  
  
This is not only a beyblading team, it's also a group of secret detectives/agents. They're smart and can do many things, they have solved many cases, earning respect from all. However.... there's one thing that they have in common... they're players.  
  
Name: Katherine Avelance  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Hair Color: Black with red strips past her shoulders  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Beyblade Name: War  
  
Beyblade Color: Golden  
  
Bit-beast: Athena  
  
Attacks: Stone Eyes  
  
Defence: Spider Wave  
  
Weapon: Sword  
  
Transportation: Motorcycle  
  
Family History: Father left mother for money  
  
Notes:  
  
She's quiet and mysterious, she pops out here and there, no doubt that she's the leader of the group. She's good with spying and doing undercover jobs, she's probably the fastest out of the group, she owns Athena, Goddess of War as her bit-beast. They're quite alike, she can kill anyone without even blinking her eyes.  
  
Name: Chiriko Leto  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Hair colour: Golden- down to her elbow  
  
Eye: Green  
  
Beyblade Name: Hunt  
  
Beyblade Color: Silver  
  
Bit-beast: Artemis  
  
Attacks: Silver Arrow  
  
Defence: Wild Cry  
  
Weapon Double Katana  
  
Transportation: Panther  
  
Family History: Father cheated on mother.  
  
Notes:  
  
Hyper, spontaneous, she can be sweet in one second and angry the next. She may look very naive, but she's very hard to figure out, there're are many secrets hidden in her heart that she has told no one. She's gold with accuray with everything, from numbers to... killing people.  
  
Name: Nancy Rhea  
  
Age: 14  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Hair Colour: Red- shoulder length  
  
Eye Colour: Orange  
  
Beyblade Name: Fire  
  
Beyblade Colour: Red  
  
Bit-beast: Hestia  
  
Attacks: Enraging Fire  
  
Defence: Destruction Door  
  
Weapon: Sai  
  
Transportation: Boat  
  
Family History: Father only wanted mother because of her appeareance  
  
Notes:  
  
Mild-mannered, sweet, quiet, most forgiving of all, she cries a lot, especially during movies. She's good with things at crime scenes, she can take in a lot of details and have a VERY good memory.  
  
Name: Lisa Kore  
  
Age: 14  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Hair Colour: Brown down to her thighs  
  
Eye Colour: Green  
  
Beyblade Name: Spring  
  
Beyblade Colour: Green  
  
Bit-beast: Persphone  
  
Attacks: Spring Dance  
  
Defence: Hell Mouth  
  
Weapon: Whip  
  
Transportation: Helicopter  
  
Family History: Father raped mother before they were married.  
  
Notes:  
  
Appears to be laid back, not interested in anything, when she really cares about many things. She talks in monotone most of the time, one subject that's a no-no with her is sex. She's good with lab works.  
  
Name: Maria Cytherea  
  
Age: 14  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Hair Colour: Light blue down to her waist  
  
Eyes Colour: Pink  
  
Beyblade Name: Love  
  
Beyblade Colour: Pink  
  
Bit-beast: Aphrodite  
  
Attacks: Pania Kiss  
  
Defence: Urania Gate  
  
Weapon: Bo Staff  
  
Transportation: Sports car  
  
Family History: Father loved too many women.  
  
Notes:  
  
Mischief, full of angles, she's the worst player of them all, she pratically has men all around the world. She's good at digging up information on anything you want. She's actually afraid of love because of her family history.  
  
Name: Halerios  
  
Age: 20  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Hair Colour: Light brown up in a pony tail  
  
Eye Colour:Blue  
  
Notes:  
  
He's the 'voice' that contacts the Dragons about their cases, he's the only one that knows about the Sword of Wish and where it is. He sectively helps the Dragons a lot, they have never seen him until... he shows up.  
  
Well... yeah, that's basically it, the couples will be shown later on in the story, have fun reading...................................................^.~ Princess Marlene. 


	2. Prologue

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
On the Run  
  
Prologue  
  
"...." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
In the dark, a person with long brown hair tied up in a pony tail walked into the room and turned on the light. The room brightened, his blue eyes warm and with laughter hidden in them. Slowly, he made his way towards the large desk, where a picture of five girls are placed, they're smiling into the camera. He picked it up and looked at them with a smile, something beeped, he put down the photo quickly and looked at the clock.   
  
It's time.  
  
Smiling, he sat down onto the leather chair and picked up his phone, calling back his girls....  
  
[Russia]  
  
A girl with black hair and red strips walked out of the police station slowly, her blue eyes scanned the whole place carefully. She took in a deep breath and flipped some of her hair back, that simple action stopped a guy's movement from going up the stairs, passing her. He looked at her with his mouth hanging open, she just smiled and shook her head. Men.  
  
Slowly walking down the steps, the wind blew up her clothing. A black 'v' shaped shirt basically left not much for the men to imagine, her tight black pants showing off her long legs, her black boots makes her look even more slender.  
  
Turning the corner, a police woman starred at her with eyes hanging, she just smiled and walked past her as if it's nothing, her eyes found her black motorcycle immediately, she pulled out her keys and walked towards it. Just then, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Katherine, are you done now?" A smiling voice rang out, another smile touched upon her red lips.  
  
"Voice, long time no see, and yeah, Boris is finished." She answered and walked to her motorcycle, pushing the key in.  
  
"Good, you guys are coming back to our head quarter as soon as possible, I suggest you get moving."  
  
"Another case?" She asked as her movement paused and her blue eyes narrowed a bit.  
  
"Yes." She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Why don't I ever get time off?" She asked, and the other end laughed.  
  
"You're the leader." Katherine laughed as well, and then hung up her phone. Putting it in her pocket, she swung an leg across her motorcycle and started the engine. With a throw, her black jacket is on her, and her sunglasses are on as well. With one step, she's gone.  
  
Going off home, going to Athens....  
  
[Japan]  
  
Chiriko hummed and walked up to her cottage with a bag of food in her arms, she looked down and smiled, delicious food. She then proceed onto taking out her keys from her pocket, she patted her tight silver tank top, not there. Then grunted as she reached into her shorts that just covered up the right place, and pulled it out, while her foot with high heels tapped to her humming.  
  
"There." She pulled it out and opened the door, then walked into the room. Her panther looked up from his lying down position, and she nodded at him as well. "Hey there, how as your nap?"  
  
Just then, her phone on the kitchen counter rang, throwing down the bag of food onto the counter, she picked it up quickly.  
  
"Chiriko."  
  
"Long time no see."   
  
"Voice!" She exclaimed happily as she put the phone between her shoulder and her ear, and then started to put the things into the fridge.  
  
"I'm happy to hear from you as well, but... I'm afraid that your vacation have just been cut short, you are coming back to the head quarters as soon as possible." He said.  
  
"So soon?" She asked and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Be thankful you weren't the one that had to take care of Boris."  
  
Chiriko laughed and hung up, shutting the fridge with her bottom, she turned to the panther, whom just stretched.  
  
"Looks like we're going back, come on, let's go." The panther looked up and walked over to her, he reaches up to her waist. She patted his head and climbed onto his back, sighing, she looked back at the fridge, all those food. Maybe next time, if they aren't rotten yet, she opened the door and just like that a panther with a girl on his back ran off.  
  
[Hawaii]  
  
A girl with red hair walked out of her house and locked the door, her purple clothing giving her a royal look as she slowly looked around and took in a deep breath. She has a sleeveless shirt on, showing off her mid-drift, her knee length lacy dress hugged around her hips. Her sandles matched them perfectly, just as she took a step down the stairs, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Morning, how can I help you?"  
  
"Nancy, how are you doing?" She smiled at his voice and walked on.  
  
"Voice, I'm fine, how are you?"  
  
"I'll be better if you're back here as soon as possible."  
  
"Awww... and I was just going to my last dancing class."  
  
"I can teach you whatever you need about dancing, you don't need to go." Voice said jokingly, Nancy laughed and turned her direction to the Pacific Ocean, which is practically her backyard.  
  
"Of course... I'll await for your lesson then." They both laughed and she hung up the phone with a smile.  
  
Jumping up, she landed on her boat easily, pulling her sunglasses out from her pocket, she put it on and started the boat, with one swift movement, it's out heading towards Athens.  
  
[Mountain]  
  
She sat there, her green sweater and green pants were as if made for her. Her eyes closed, her brown hair clipped up. She blinked when she heard her cell phone rang, sighing she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lisa, how's your meditation?"  
  
"Would be better if you didn't interrupt Voice." She said and stood up, putting on her green sneakers.  
  
"Well.... wouldn't you like to beat me up? I'm in Athens, come back and I'll let you do whatever you want with me." He said and laughed softly.  
  
"Um... I'll think about what I should do with you, just don't run away before I get back." He laughed and she hung up the phone, walking to her backyard, she pulled the door open and jumped onto the helicopter.  
  
Pushing the key in and with a few more pressing of the buttons, she fastened her seat belt and just like that, she was off.  
  
[England]  
  
"Um...." A sudden ring cut off this sweet and romantic moment, the blue haired girl pushed the guy away lightly and opened her eyes. "Wait, wait, wait." She lifted up a hand from the water and felt around for her cell phone. Finally. Flipping it open, she sighed.  
  
"What is it?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"Maria, looks to be a bad time." Voice's teasing voice rang out.  
  
Maria smiled and tilted her neck as the guy came over again, kissing her neck. "Voice... it's never a good time."  
  
"Well... I'm sure all your boyfriends in Athens will be glad to see you again." Voice said hintingly, Maria's smile deepened.  
  
"Yeah... I have an urge of seeing them as well."  
  
"Will I be one of them?" Voice teased, and Maria laughed softly.  
  
"Perhaps." With that, she shut her phone and sighed, turning around she looked at the guy whom just raised up his head from her neck.   
  
She smiled and pulled him closer, and pressed a long kiss to his lips, then lightly traced his lips with her finger. "Sorry babe, I got to go."  
  
Soon, a red sports sped down the high way with a beautiful girl inside, a red bra covered by a see through red lace shirt, and a red mini-skirt with red shoes. Guesss what her favorite colour is.  
  
[Athens- Head Quarters]  
  
Maria groaned as she walked into the room, suddenly a dart flew towards her, she blinked, the dart landed on the wall on top of her head. She looked up and then looked in front of her, Chiriko smiled.  
  
"Rats, I thought I got you for good."  
  
Maria smirked and walked towards her, Nancy smiled at her, Katherine just nodded and Lisa just glanced up at her. "Leto... you need to try harder."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" She then flopped down onto the sofa and looked at Katherine.   
  
"Why did Voice call us back?"  
  
Katherine raised her eyebrows and titled her head, speaking teasingly. "Did he interrupt something?"  
  
"He's always interrupting something of Maria's." Nancy stated with a sly smiled, Maria smiled and leaned back onto the sofa, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Yeah, some guy from my hotel."  
  
"Nice to see you getting some excercise on your time off." The huge screen flipped on, a person's mouth shown up, that's the only thing that they can see. The mouth slowly curved up into a smile.  
  
"Voice." Nancy said and their attention then was focused on him.  
  
"Hi girls, here's your new mission. The 'Sword of Wish Beyblade Tournament'."  
  
"A beyblade tournament? What are we supposed to do?" Chiriko asked confused.  
  
"Him." The screen showed a picture of Voltare replacing the mouth. "It's the man that you must hunt down, his name is Voltare. You must enter this tournament and have to win in the end, you will then receive the Sword of Wish. Remember, that sword cannot end in the hands of Voltare, you must do all you can to stop him."  
  
"Voltare... the boss behind Boris?" Katherine asked, as a Boris's face entered her mind.  
  
"Yes, the boss of the fallen Bio-Volt Coorperation. And them." Beside Voltare's face, a picture of the Bladebreakers showed up. "They're the Blade Breakers, another team that'll be entering the tournament. They're the favorites to win this tournament, so therefore you will have to protect them with your lives."  
  
The girls looked over their faces, checking them out, they don't look too bad. Katherine looked at Kai, she remembered that Boris mentioned him during their little 'talk'.  
  
"The detailed information of this case is being downloaded into Maria's computer as we speak, it'll take about 5 minutes. Good luck girls." With that, the screen clicked off leaving the room in silence.   
  
Nancy was first one to looked around and a smile touched her lips, "sounds kinda dangerous." She commented airily.  
  
They then looked at each other, and Maria smiled and licked her lips. "Sounds kinda fun." With that, all five of them laughed and nodded, this IS going to be fun.......  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 1

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
On the Run  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"...." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[Athens]  
  
"Oh wow, this is so beautiful! It's Athens... where the Gods and Goddesses started their lives!" Kenny exclaimed happily as he looked around. "I bet the tournament is going to be even better!"  
  
"Kenny, you seem really attracted to Athens! And I thought you liked Paris better!" Tyson said looking around, people talked on the streets, cars went by, sometimes, they see some horses running around.  
  
"However, this place really is great, I wonder if we get any time off to ourselves to look around the city." Max commented as he looked around the place as well. So many new things, he should buy something for remembrance.  
  
"Coming through! Watch out!" A group of kids yelled as they headed straight for the Blade Breakers, they breaked too late, the two group ended up on the ground just like that.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." A kid stood up and said to them, Kai climbed up after him and just dusted off himself, then picked up his bag again.  
  
"It's okay, are you hurt anywhere?" Ray said, standing up as well.  
  
"Ouch, watch where you're going next time, that hurt!" Tyson complained as he sat on the ground and rubbed his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The kids said, looking scared, Max just smiled at them.  
  
"It's okay, just be careful next time." He said and helped Tyson up, the kids smiled and then ran off again, leaving a trail of dust behind them.  
  
"Cute kids, wonder why are they playing on the streets, it's so dangerous." Kenny said and started walking again, Max and Tyson shrugged, and followed him.  
  
"I'm sure everyone's used to it here, look over there!" He pointed across the street. "There're a bunch of kids playing on the streest."  
  
Kai looked after the group of kids and narrowed his eyes, something doesn't feel right about those kids....  
  
[Later- Hotel]  
  
"I guess... this is our hotel then." Tyson said and walked in, looking around, the place is very quiet with soft classical music playing in the background. "We'll just have to go and sign in."  
  
He said and walked over to the front desk with the rest of team, in a corner, a girl looked up from the newspaper and smiled. She pushed her sunglasses on top of her head and looked on. It's Nancy, she's wearing purple again, a purple tank top with fire designs on it, and her long purple dress.  
  
The Blade Breakers walked to the front desk unaware of Nancy watching them.  
  
"Hello there, how can I help you?" The lady said with a smile.  
  
"Hi, we're the Blade Breakers, and we would like to sign into our rooms that Mr Dickenson had registered for us." Tyson said, leaning on the front desk, looking at the lady.  
  
"Okay, may I have your IDs?" She asked and held out her hands.  
  
"Sur..... wait. Wait!" Tyson said as he searched through his pockets, his eyes widened, his wallet is gone. He turned around to face the other alerted, they looked at him. "My... wallet... it's gone! My IDs are all in there!"  
  
"What! Tyson!" Kenny shouted immediately, Max searched around his pocket and sweat dropped.  
  
"My wallet isn't here either!" He disclaimed.   
  
Everyone else searched for their pockets, their wallets are not on them as well, Kai looked down and frowned.  
  
"Those kids." He commented, they turned to him. "Those kids that bumped into us, they must have taken them."   
  
"What? Then... how are we going to get into our rooms?" Ray asked and looked at the lady, whom doesn't look so nice anymore.  
  
"Please, you need to show me some ID before I can let you in! If you don't have any ID, please leave immediately before I call the security." The lady said seriously.  
  
"No, no, no! Don't, I'm sure... we have some ID." Tyson said and sweat dropped, he turned around and around in the hall way looking for some kind of ID.  
  
"Excuse me." A voice rang out from behind them, they turned and saw Nancy standing with a newspaper in hand. She smiled and walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Here's your ID." She said and placed the newspaper in front of the lady, the lady looked at the newspaper, reporting of their win in Russia, then looked back at them and then smiled.  
  
"Yes, of course. Just a minute." With that, she turned and typed something in the computer and gave them 5 cards. "Here's your keys, have a nice nice staying here."  
  
Nancy nodded as they took the keys and looked over at them.  
  
[Later]  
  
Tyson opened his door and walked into his room, the hotel room is absolutely beautiful! The others followed him, can't wait to see their rooms, Kenny stopped and turned back to Nancy.  
  
"Thanks a lot for helping us back there." Kenny said and bowed, Nancy smiled and waved her hand.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Tyson looked back at her, and she smiled at him. "Really, thank you! We would be sleeping on the streets if you haven't shown up. Just... what is your name?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I'm Nancy, nice to you meet you Tyson."  
  
Their eyes widened, and Tyson blinked at her. "How.... how did you know my name?"  
  
"You're the beyblade world champion, at least some people will recognize you." She said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Are you a blader as well?" Max asked and she turned to him and nodded. "Wow... that's so cool, I wonder if we're going to meet in the tournament later on."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we'll meet up in the tournament." She said, tilting her head.  
  
"Why?" Ray asked, taking a step forward.  
  
"Because I'm in the best team around." She said confidently, Kai just grunted and looked away, Nancy looked at him and smiled. 'Kath is going to have her hands full.'  
  
"No matter what, thanks again." Tyson said, Nancy turned to him with a serious expression.  
  
"You keep on thanking me, how are you going to repay me?" She asked, and Tyson blinked.  
  
"Um... what do you want?"  
  
Nancy stepped back and looked at him up and down, Tyson blushed a bit under her gaze, she then narrowed her eyes at him. "Um... how about spending a night with me, cutie."  
  
Tyson flushed deeply, everyone else turned to him, surprised. Nancy then smiled and laughed, shaking her head. "I was just joking, I'll see you around sometimes."  
  
She then took off her sunglasses that is on top of her head and put them back on again, then waved and walked out of the room. "Bye."  
  
Just like that, she shut the door behind her and was gone, leaving the Blade Breakers inside the room still stunned, finally, Max blinked and turned towards Tyson.  
  
"Um... I think she likes you." He said quietly, Tyson's still red in the face.  
  
"Who... was she? I get the feeling that we'll be seeing a lot more of her later on." Ray said slowly, Tyson turned to look at him and then turned back to the door again.  
  
[Outside]  
  
Nancy nodded at the guard as she walked outside onto the streets and then looked around, walking towards the next street, she pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open.  
  
"Kath?" She asked and waited for the green light. "Yep, I've seen them. An interesting bunch...although... that Kai... doesn't seem to be a very easy guy to take care of." She then smiled and walked on. "Yeah, I'm going over there right now, I'll see you later."  
  
She then flipped her cell phone shut and walked on, hands in her dress pockets, and then another smile touched her lips.  
  
Tyson, huh? Interesting.  
  
[Night- Hotel]  
  
A group of black clothed men walked onto the the third level, stopping outside of one of the Blade Breakers' doors. A guy walked over and pulled out a gun and aimed it at the door knob. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, the men froze and turned around, greeting by Maria, with the other standing behind her, they blinked.  
  
"Hi, do you not know that killing people might end you up in jail?" She asked with a laugh.  
  
The men looked at each other surprised. "Get them!"  
  
"Pathetic." Kath commented shortly as she put on her black gloves, the others just smirked at her comment.  
  
The men went forwards and surrounded them in a circle, by numbers, the Dragons are definitely in a disadvantage... but, we'll just see about that.  
  
"There're 30 men here, we each take 6, no fighting!" Chiriko pointed out as she brushed back her hair, the others nodded in understandment.  
  
Just like that, a fight broke out, the men were well trained, but nothing compared to the Dragons. They basically just kicked them around, and ended the men like that.  
  
Chiriko did a back flip and kicked a guy in the face, and then kicked him across the face, breaking his neck. She then rubbed her hands together and backed away and leaned on a wall. "I'm done, hurry up!"  
  
One by one, the men fell, the Dragons just leaned against the wall watching the rest. With one final kick, Kath sent a guy flying and landed right on one of the lights in the hallway, a loud crashing sound rang out. Maria stood in the middle of the hall way and looked around, then kicked an unconscious guy lightly.  
  
"So soon? I was just getting warmed up!" She said, a sign of boredness flashed through her eyes. "All these men... are so ugly, how do you expect me to do a 'interview' with them? I'll throw up before I even ask them any questions!" She continued on and then rolled her eyes.  
  
Doors opened up, and the Blade Breakers ran out of their room alerted.  
  
"What happened here?" Tyson yelled first, then looked around.  
  
"Sorry, we should have been quieter." Nancy said walking forwards, taking off her purple glove and gave him a smile.  
  
Tyson looked up and blinked in surprise, "Nancy...."  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 2

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
On the Run  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"...." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
Tyson looked up and blinked in surprise, "Nancy?"  
  
Nancy tilted her head and smiled at him, the others walked closer and looked over them as well. "Tyson, I'm glad you still remember me, looks like you're really going to be spending a night with me after all."  
  
Tyson blushed immediately, Maria snickered, and Nancy turned back to her, Maria crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Tyson with a smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kai asked coldly, Katherine heard his voice and looked over to him quickly. He has another tank top on, and baggy pants as usual.  
  
"Allow me to introduce them to you." Nancy said, and then turned to look at Maria. "This is Maria, she's the 'brain' of the group, she can dig up everything on anything."  
  
"Hey there, nice to meet you all. Hope we'll become great friends." She said with a smile, and brushed some of her hair back, revealing her barely covered chest. The guys looked around nervously, and Kenny pulled out a jacket from his room.  
  
"Um... Miss Maria, it's kinda cold tonight, maybe you should put something on." He said nervously, looking everywhere else but at her.  
  
She looked over at him surprised, and then looked down at the jacket, a smile touched upon her lips. "Thank you Kenny." However, she made no intention of taking the jacket.  
  
Nancy smiled then turned to Lisa, "this is Lisa, she's our lab worker, nothing can get past her eyes."  
  
Lisa nodded at them and looked around, and then looked at Max. "Where's your room?"  
  
Max blinked and pointed behind him, she nodded and walked past him straight into his room, he stood there, not knowing what to do. Nancy smiled, then turned to Chiriko. "And this is Chiriko, she's has a very good memory, never forgetting about anything. Say hi."  
  
Chiriko smiled and walked up to the Blade Breakers, and without a word, she pulls down Ray's head and place a kiss on his cheek. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Um... yea... yeah... you too...." Ray stuttered, surprised, Chiriko just smiled like nothing had happened and then turned back to the others.  
  
"I should thank Voice, he gave me such a cute guy." She said and the others laughed, the Blade Breakers looked at each other nervously, who are these girls?  
  
"Last by not least, this is Katherine, she's the leader of our group, mostly looks after us. You don't want to get her mad." Nancy said and looked at Katherine, whom nodded and smiled at them.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you." She said shortly, then purposely met Kai's eyes. The two captains were locked into a stare down, Nancy just smiled and looked at them again.  
  
"Well... let's get you back to bed now."  
  
[Later- Tyson's Room]  
  
"Um.... why are you here with me?" He asked nervously as Nancy closed the door behind her, and surveyed the room.  
  
"For better protection." She said with a smile, as she walked over to the windows and made sure their security, then she walked over to his bed and looked around.  
  
"But... um... I snore when I sleep." He said, looking at her, she just looked up at him and shrugged.  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind." She said and climbed off the bed, brushing her hair back and looked at him warmly.  
  
"Seriously Nancy, how do you expect me to sleep with you here?" Tyson asked desparately, he can't even take off his jacket without feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Just ignore me."  
  
Without a choice, Tyson walked over to his bed slowly, Nancy nodded and then turned around. A minute later, she heard the bed shifting, turning around, Tyson's already in bed, and without a second word, his eyes closed and fell asleep.   
  
Nancy's smile deepened as she pulled out the little flower that she placed underneath his pillow, no one can resist her 'sleeping pills'. Slowly, she sat on the corner of his bed and looked at his sleeping face. Reaching out, she touched his blue hair and looked at him, he sure is interesting.  
  
[Kenny's Room]  
  
Maria jumped down from the top of the tall closet and dusted off her pants, she then looked at Kenny, whom just sat on his bed blushing like crazy. She smiled strangely and looked at him while running a hand through her blue hair.  
  
"Chief, what's wrong?"  
  
"Um... nothing... nothing." He said shaking his head.  
  
Maria then nodded and took off her red jacket, Kenny's eyes grew large. "Then go to sleep." She then saw his eyes, and frowned funnily. "What?"  
  
"Don't... you feel cold?" He asked embarrassed.  
  
Maria looked down at her cloths, a tight low rise red pants, red boots, and what you can literally call a bra that covered up just the right places and without the straps as well. She smiled and shook her head, turning around she opened his room door and walked into the living room. "Go to sleep."  
  
With that, she just plopped down in front of the bar and poured herself some red wine, and pulled out a cell phone. Pressing in a number, a guy's voice rang out, she smiled and took another sip of her wine. It's another guy that she met during a party that she went to last night.  
  
After a while, she hung up her phone and looked back at Kenny again, he's already asleep, for once, his glasses are gone. With a smile, she picked up her glass and took another sip of her wine.  
  
[Max's Room]  
  
"Go to sleep." Lisa commented as she put her lap top on a table and plugged in everything, Max looked at her, she didn't even look up at him once.  
  
She turned on her lap top and then took out a disk from her pocket, sliding it into her laptop, she waited.   
  
Turning, she looked at Max, whom is still looking at her, she frowned and tilted her head. "What are you looking at? Go to sleep."  
  
She then turned back to her lap top again, ignoring Max, and whatever he did. Max looked at her, then looked at the wooden chair that she's sitting on, suddenly an idea came into his mind. Turning to his bed, he grabbed a pillow, and walked towards her again.  
  
Lisa jumped immediately when she felt something touching her, looking up alerted, she saw Max standing there with a pillow in his hand and a smile on his face, Lisa raised one of her eye brows.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll get tired soon, having this pillow will be much better." With a laugh, he shoved the pillow between her back and the chair, then waved and walked towards his bed.  
  
Lisa blinked and looked at the pillow for a moment, then she turned back to the bed again, Max's eyes are already closed. Lisa leaned forwards onto her hands, and looked at Max, why is he so nice to her?  
  
[Ray's Room]  
  
"Here, some tea." Ray said as he placed the cup down in front of Chiriko and sat down across from her on the other sofa, she smiled and took the cup.  
  
"Thanks." She took a sip and smiled again, then placed the cup down again. "Nice tea."  
  
Ray didn't say anything, he just looked at her, not knowing what to say. Chiriko looked at him and leaned back onto the sofa with her eyes closed. "Go to sleep."  
  
"How do you expect me to sleep with you here? I'll probably be awake the whole night." Ray pointed out, there's girl in his room, whom kissed him the first time she saw him. And now, she's expecting him to sleep with her in the same room, watching his every move. I don't think so.  
  
Chiriko opened her eyes and played with her hair, giving him a coy smile, and then leaned forwards. "I have a few ideas in mind that we can do for the night."  
  
"What is it?" Ray asked slowly, not sure if he wants to know.  
  
Chiriko leaned towards him across the table, her upper body almost on the table, she smiled and looked at him lazily. "You know... that kiss landed on your cheek... I would rather it land somewhere else."  
  
She said playfully and glanced at his lips, then looked back into his golden eyes. Ray moved back unconsciously, and gulped, a blush spread across his face as he stood up quickly. "Um... you know... the bed looks really comfortable."   
  
With that, he pratically ran past her and got into bed. Chiriko laughed softly and shook her head, looking behind her, she sees Ray's eyes closed, faking asleep. She laughed again and then threw herself down onto the sofa with a sigh, and rubbed her temple.  
  
[Kai's Room]  
  
Katherine walked into the room and looked around, probably a little too fancy for Kai's taste. Kai followed her in, he hasn't said anything, the reports gave him too much credit in the talking department.  
  
Katherine looked around the room, surveying, looking for anything suspicious. Kai's eyes followed her movement, her movements are swift and skilled, she had been trained for many years.  
  
Without a word, she jumped up onto an over sized counter and looked at the top of it, she can feel Kai's eyes on her. Fingering her way across the surface, her hand touched something metal, she picked up a little metal device, a tracking device that lets you hear everything in the room.  
  
With a smirk, she jumped down again and faced Kai, whom had his arms crossed over his chest. They looked at each other, Katherine smiled and showed him the device. Kai frowned, what is that? Why hadn't he noticed it before?  
  
"I'm sure you know what this is."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good." She then turned back to the device and held it close to her mouth. "Listen up, whomever is on the other end listening right now. This is Katherien Avelance, next time if you want to track someone down, use something more advanced. Don't use something that even a two year old can detect, not good for you. Later, boys."  
  
With that, she dropped it onto the ground and soon was followed by her black boot. With one step, the device shattered into pieces, and Katherine just snorted.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai asked coldly.  
  
Katherine looked up at him and thought about it, then tilted her head and smiled at him. "Just think of us as your guardian angels, okay?"  
  
Kai just narrowed his eyes, not satisfied with her answer, she unbuttoned her jacket and shrugged it off, holding it in her hands. Kai's eyes travelled down her body, she followed his gaze, and looked down at her tight belly shirt, then smiled. Hopefully he isn't like Kenny, whom freaks out when seeing girls too exposed.  
  
She sighed and looked around, then walked over to the window seat and plopped down. She then leaned back and looked outside at the view, not bothering with Kai. Soon, she heard movement and noises, out of the corner of her eyes she saw him moving towards his bed and climbed in.   
  
After a while, she torn her gaze from outside the windows and looked at Kai, whom is asleep on the bed. A smile lit up her face, this is going to be more fun than she thought.  
  
[Next Morning]  
  
Kai moaned and turned a bit in his bed, sighing, he put a hand over his eyes to shield his eyes from the bright sun light. Suddenly, he rememebered something. Sitting up quickly, he looked towards the windows, expecting to find Katherine.   
  
However, except for the bright lights that covered the entire room and the half opened curtain, there's nothing there. His eyes widened in surprise, he climbed out of his bed and looked around the entire place, there's no one else but him.  
  
Suddenly, something caught his eyes, he moved to the huge mirror quickly and his eyes widened. On his forehead, the lipstick mark, bright red, then a line of words on the mirror, written in red lipstick:  
  
Kai Hiwatari,   
  
Good morning, hope you had a good night's sleep, don't forget about me.  
  
Love,  
  
Katherine  
  
He turned back to the windows again, she was here last night... and now she's gone... without him even noticing it. Just who is she?  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 3

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
On the Run  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"...." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[Morning- Restaurant]  
  
"I can't believe they just disappeared like that! I can't believe I didn't hear her! I'm always very observant!" Tyson exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
The rest of the Blade Breakers raised their eyebrows but didn't say anything.  
  
"Tyson, just forget about them, we need to focus on the tournament!" Kenny said, a faint blush appeared on his face as an image of Maria last night came into his mind.  
  
"Yeah, where is this tournament anyways? We don't even know the location!" Max said, leaning his arms onto the table.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson told us not to worry about it, he'll tell us when the time comes. He wants us to go around and see how people around here blades." Ray said, leaning back into his chair.  
  
Two guys from the table next to them looked up at the mention of blading.  
  
Tyson stood up immediately, pushing his chair back. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" With that, he nodded and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"Nothing can stop him from blading!" Max commented and followed after him.  
  
After they're gone, the two guys at the next table smiled and one of them pulled out a cell phone.  
  
"Master, we have them." The other stood up and paid for the meal. "20 would be fine, thank you."  
  
[Outside of Restaurant]  
  
Kathrine, Chiriko and Nancy sat on the rooftop of the restaurant. They watched as the Blade Breakers exited the restaurant, then soon 2 other guys whom picked up their trail.  
  
"I wonder if they know that they're being followed." Chiriko started as she watched them walk on.  
  
"Probably not, they don't even know that someone's after them." Katherine said calmly, Chiriko nodded and then glanced at Nancy, who's on the phone.  
  
"Who's she talking to?"  
  
Katherine looked over at her as well, then smirked. "One of her boyfriends, probably."  
  
Chiriko nodded, Nancy smiled, hearing their conversation, but kept on talking with the guy.  
  
"We should be getting going now." Katherine stated and stood up, Chiriko flipped back her hair and looked behind her, the panther stood up lazily.  
  
"He's getting fat, you should give him a more compact 'work out' schedule, don't you think?" Nancy stated jokingly as she hung up and stood up, the panther just turned his head away.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Some guy I met last night." Nancy said carelessly with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Katherine looked at them and jumped onto the next roof top, Chiriko jumped onto the panther and followed after Katherine, Nancy just jumped down onto the ground at the back of the restaurant, wanting to pick out some DNA of the guys that they just saw.  
  
[Restaurant]  
  
Nancy looked around and slipped in through the windows to the kitchen, there, she came face to face with a guy that's carrying all the dirty dishes. She stopped in her tracks and took off her sunglasses, the guy just starred at her.  
  
"Hi." She said shortly, eying the dishes in his hands, suddenly she noticed a fork, the one they were using.  
  
"You... are you... a Goddess?" The teen said, with his eyes wide, looking at her unbelievably.  
  
Nancy blinked and coughed awkwardly, but then an idea came into her mind as she spread out an angelique smile. "Dear mortal, I have come to bless upon you. However, I'll need something in return." She said, looking at the fork, the guy followed her gaze, and nodded.  
  
"Good boy." She picked up the fork with a napkin, and dropped it into a plastic bag, then moving forwards, she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you."   
  
Turning, she left the way she came and landed on the ground softly with an unbelievable smile. Guys these days.....  
  
"Lisa." She said into her cell phone as she walked over to the main street, scanning for a cab. "Yeah, I got it, where's K and C?"  
  
[Alley]  
  
"You think just because you have 20 guys, so we'll be afraid of you?" Tyson shouted, cluntching onto his Dragoon thightly. "Speak! Who sent you here?"  
  
The guys just smirked and patted their weapons slowly, Tyosn sweat dropped immediately.   
  
"Um...Tyson, I think we need to go back..." Kenny whispered from behind Dizzi.  
  
"You can leave, just leave your beyblades and Kai." The leader said.  
  
"Why me?" Kai asked, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at him coldly.  
  
"Yeah, what makes him so special?" Tyson shouted, everyone rolled their eyes at him.  
  
Softly, two figures landed on the roof and looked down at them.  
  
"You don't need to know." The guy raised his weapon, a metal bar. "If you don't leave your bit-beats yourself, then we'll have to do it."  
  
He charged forwards and the other men ran after him, Tyson screamed and backed away quickly, bumping into Max in the process.  
  
"We're going to die!" Kenny screamed and covered his head.  
  
"No, you're not!" A voice said easily and a knife redirected the metal bar, Chiriko and Katherine then jumped down.  
  
"It's you!" Ray exclaimed surprised, yet happily, Chiriko turned and winked at him, then turned back to the group of guys again.  
  
"Who do you work for?" Katherine asked calmly.  
  
"You'll know once you die!" He yelled, raising up his stick.  
  
"Don't you ever learn?" Chiriko said with a yawn, opening up her hands, two knives flew out and knocked away the bar. Tilting her body, her leg flew out and kicked the guy away.  
  
Katherine backed away and stood close to the Blade Breakers, she looked back at them and smiled. "You guys okay?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm still alive." Max said, out of breath.  
  
"Don't worry, Chiriko'll take care of them." She said easily, Chiriko gasped and glared at her.  
  
"Some friend you are!" She then stepped aside and let a guy hit the wall. Katherine just smiled but didn't say anything.  
  
"Are you sure she can handle them?" Ray asked uncertainly.  
  
"Don't worry Ray dear, my trainings were a million times harder than this!" Chiriko said, down to a few more left.  
  
The last stood back and looked at them, without a choice, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a round container.  
  
Katherine's eyes widened, she covered up her nose quickly. "Sleep smoke Chiriko! Cover up your faces!"  
  
The guy threw the container down onto the ground and smoke came out immediately, covering up everything.  
  
After a few minutes, Chiriko opened her eyes slowly, the white smoke isn't clear yet, she coughed and stood up. "Katherine!"  
  
She waved her arms around, and soon she saw a figure, she walked over immediately, it's Ray.  
  
"Ray, are you all right?" She said, helping him up, she then turned towards behind him. "Tyson, Max, Kenny, Kai, are you guys all right?"  
  
Slowly, the smoke cleared out, the others stood up wobbly, coughing and gasping, Chiriko looked around and frowned.  
  
"Where's Kai and Katherine?"  
  
TBC.....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	6. Chapter 4

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
On the Run  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"...." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[Head Quarters]  
  
Maria looked up from her computer as she hard the door open, a smile formed on her face. "Hey you guys, where's Katherine?" She asked, returning to her computer screen.  
  
"That's the problem, she's missing... so is Kai." Chiriko said and looked around. "Where's my baby?"  
  
"Your baby?" The Blade Breakers exclaimed together.  
  
"She meant her panther." Maria said, searching for Katherine immediately. "It's in Katherine's room."  
  
"What? She'll chop me into pieces!" Frantically, she ran towards the stairs just as the panther's coming down with one of Katherine's shirts in its mouth.   
  
Chiriko sighed in relief and walked over to him. "Good boy, let's get going!" The panther dropped the shirt and Chiriko climbed into him.   
  
"Where are you goin?" Ray asked, eying her panther carefully.  
  
Chiriko smiled and patted the panther. "We're going to bring back Kath and Kai, be careful while we're gone!" Then, like a bullet, they disappeared.  
  
[Building]  
  
Katherine watched as they carried Kai off, soon the parking lot is empty. With a huff, she dropped down onto the ground from underneath the car, rolling over, she stood up and dusted off herself, turning she walked after the guys.  
  
[Head Quarters]  
  
"Where can Kai be?" Kenny asked worriedly. "What if... he never comes back?"  
  
Everyone looked at him unbelievably, the door opened, Lisa and Nancy walked on.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Maria asked, leaning back into her chair and looked at Lisa. "I bet Kath would be back before Chiriko."  
  
"I say they'll come back together." Lisa stated non-chalantely and sat down, Nancy smiled and poured herself a glass of wine.  
  
"I say, they'll be longer then we all expect."  
  
[Building]  
  
Kai stirred and sat up on the bed, moaning he rubbed his head.   
  
"So, you're awake." A voice rang out, Kai snapped his head up and his eyes turned cold.   
  
"You."  
  
"Kai, is that how you talk to your grandfather?" Voltare said annoyed, while Kai just stood up and straightened out his clothing.  
  
"Nice to see you too, now I'll get going, hope to never see you again." Kai said coldly and turned towards the door, suddenly he was pulled back and fell onto the bed again, roughly.  
  
"Think of that as something that'll make you listen to me." Voltare said coldly and stood up.  
  
Kai grunted and sat up on the bed, looking at Voltare disguisted. "Just what do you want?"  
  
"Kai, join me, and I..."  
  
"I thought we're already over this, I'm not going to join some stupid team that you have created, thank you very much." He said carelessly, cutting him off, not caring if he should have enraged him.  
  
"Kai, have you heard of something called the 'Sword of Wish'?" He asked, taking in a deep breath.  
  
Kai's head snapped up, and looked at him surprised, just what is he up to now?  
  
"Appearantly, you haven't. Let me tell you something, this tournament that you're going to enter... the prize for the winner is the 'Sword of Wish', it can grant you one wish in your life and it will disappear, and reappear whenever later on, which could take forever. That's why, I'm very determined to get the sword this time around, and that's where you come in."  
  
Voltare turned and looked at Kai coldly, whom looked back at him equally, not wavering.  
  
"The Blade Breakers are the biggest threat to our victory, so I must destory the Blade Breakers in any way I can. However, I give you one chance to come to my side, so you won't be harmed. What do you say Kai?"  
  
Kai looked at him, so this is what he's up to with all his tricks and all this kidnapping and everything else. Voltare looked at him questioningly, waiting for his decision. Kai smirked and looked at him coldly.  
  
"Never."  
  
Voltare's face turned ugly, he glarred at Kai and then walked towards the door immediately. "Fine then, prepare to meet your death here!"  
  
With that, he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, sounds rang out from outside, someone had locked the door. Kai smirked and sat up onto the bed, feeling around himself for any sort of rope or anything that could have attrached him to the bed.  
  
"It's not anything that you can see or feel, so don't even bother with it."  
  
Kai looked up immediately and saw Katherine hanging onto the ceiling, where it's curved it and just big enough for a human body to fit, his eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
[Head Quarters]  
  
"Do you have any idea of whom can be behind all this?" Ray asked, the three girls paused for a second and looked at each other, then Nancy nodded.   
  
"Kai and Kath probably have met him already, so it's only fair to tell everyone." Lisa said calmly and closed her eyes, Maria nodded and looked at the Blade Breakers.  
  
"We think that Kai's grandfather is behind all of this." Maria said and the Blade Breakers gasped surprised and shocked.  
  
"Voltare?" Kenny asked.  
  
"What does he want now?" Tyson asked, fisting his hand angrily.  
  
"Oh, just about the whole world." Maria said easily with a shrug of shoulders, Nancy sighed and put down her glass.  
  
"He wants something called the 'Sword of Wish', which will be awarded to the winner of the tournament that you're entering. With that sword in hand, you can make one wish, and the sword will grant you that wish, and then disappear. However, it will reappear again... over a period of time, we do not know how long that will be, so that's the problem." Nancy explained and stood up, walking over to the windows and looked outside.  
  
"As you can tell, if the sword ends up in his hands... the world would be doomed. And he knows that in order to get that sword, he needs to win the whole tournament, and the biggest threat to him would be you guys, and that's why you have experienced multiple attacks. And that's where we come in, we're here to protect you, so that you won't get harmed. Each one of us is assigned to one of you, and if neccesery, our lives will be sacrificed to save yours."  
  
The Blade Breakers looked at astonished for a moment, before Max regained his senses. "So... where is Kai?"  
  
The three girls shared a look and Lisa stood up as well. "Voltare's place."  
  
[Building]  
  
"You." Kai stated shortly and looked at her.  
  
Katherine smiled and jumped down from the ceiling, landing softly onto the ground. She stood up and smiled at him, slowly, she walked towards him. "Yes, me. Surprised?"  
  
He didn't say anything, she just walked closer and closer.  
  
"Do you know what Voltare's planning?" He finally asked.  
  
"Of course, now, I've got a more solid evidence." She said and showed him the small recording device on her belt, as she stood in front of his bed. After that, none of them said anything, another smile appeared on her face as she got onto the bed.  
  
Kai watched her crawl towards him, he stayed there rigid, not knowing what to do. He watched as she grew closer and closer, leaning towards him. Her arms sneaked around his waist, and she's almost leaning into him. Slowly, she leaned into him more, her eyes on his, a soft smile playing her lips. Their lips merely inches apart, they stayed in that position, no one moved, no one said anything, they can hear each other's breathes.  
  
After a second, her smile widened and playfulness came into her eyes. "You're free now."  
  
Kai frowned, surprised at the sudden turn of topic, it threw him off track, not really catching on to what she's talking about. Katherine laughed softly and moved back from him, getting off the bed and motioned to him.  
  
"You're not attached to the bed anymore."  
  
Kai blinked and sat up, slowly, he got off the bed as well and began walking towards the door. Nothing. Nothing's pulling him back, he is free. He looked at her, so what she was doing before was....  
  
"I was just deleting the program set up by Voltare... what did you think I was going to do?" Katherine threw a question back at him playfully, and he turned his head away awkwardly. She smiled, and then turned towards the door.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
After Katherine had gotten Kai out of 'his bed', they took the closest exit and walked onto the hallway.  
  
"Do you know where we're going?" Kai asked coldly, doubt dripping over his every word.  
  
"Please Kai, trust my skills! If I can get in, then I can get us out." She said easily, although having some trouble remembering the way that she came from.  
  
"Alive that is." Kai stated afterwards and Katherine just smiled.  
  
Carefully, they turned over a corner and continued walking, suddenly, Katherine stopped and Kai stopped to look at her. "What?"  
  
"Someone's coming!"  
  
Kai looked around quickly but found no one, he turned to her annoyed. "Woman, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Quiet! Can't you hear his footsteps?" Katherine whispered while narrowing her eyes. Kai looked at her and looked away unbelievably, Katherine just stood there, after a minute, she pulled on Kai's hand and dragged him into a little hallway with her body pressed up to him.  
  
He looked surprised, and opened his mouth to say something, but Katerhine was faster than him. She placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking, and the other hand slid up his arm to his shoulder. Slowly, she moved her finger to his neck and looked at him.  
  
Kai frowned, not knowing what she's up to. Katerhine's eyes softened when she saw confusion in his eyes, without a second throught, she leaned forwards and kissed him full on his lips.....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 5

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
On the Run  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"...." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
Kai frowned, not knowing what she's up to. Katerhine's eyes softened when she saw confusion in his eyes, without a second throught, she leaned forwards and kissed him full on his lips.   
  
Just at this moment, a guard walked by them, he paused and looked at them, but said nothing then continued on. After he walked away, Katherine opened her eyes and pulled away from Kai, whom still looks surprised. "Come on, let's go!"  
  
[Head Quarter]  
  
"Jeez, just how old is Tyson anyways? Getting sick this easily." Maria said amused as she watched Nancy carrying a bowl of soup upstairs.  
  
"Who knows... I just hope he gets better soon." Nancy replied with a smile and walked upstairs, disappearing from her sight.  
  
Maria shook her head and turned to face Kenny, whom is sitting rigidly on the sofa. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so tense?"  
  
Kenny blushed and shook his head quickly, "nothing's wrong."  
  
"Don't tell me you still think I'm wearing too little!" Maria looked down at her red tank-top again then frowned. "Don't think you can make me wear more than this, it's summer!"  
  
Kenny's face flushed even more, her tank top still doesn't cover up much, why can't she wear a T-shirt for a change? Maria looked at Kenny, wanting to say something, but her cell phone went off, she sighed and flipped it open.  
  
"Hello?" Her expression turned into a smile. "John! Long time no see! I missed you honey." She said with a bright smile, Kenny slowly turned towards her.  
  
"I know, I'm really busy lately, but... I can always sneak in some mid-night dates with you." Maria joked, listening to the other end.  
  
Kenny turned away from her, disappointment and sadness appeared on his face, he sighed and walked off with Dizzi in hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go to your engagement party, and I'll tell the others. K, bye." Maria shut the phone with a smile, another one jumping into the coffin of marriage.  
  
"So, Kenny..." Maria started, turning towards where Kenny was, but found no one there. Where did he go?  
  
[Building]  
  
Katherine and Kai strolled out of the building easily, with Katherine in the front. Kai hasn't said anything after the kiss happened. Katherine glanced at his stoned expression and sighed.  
  
"Kai, what's wrong? It's just a kiss." Suddenly, she remembered something and gasped. "Oh Goddess, don't tell me that was your first kiss!"  
  
Kai glared at her immediately, she smiled nervously. "Exactly, it wasn't your first kiss, so it's not big deal. And besides, it was used to get us out of there!"  
  
Kai looked at her, not getting her at all, just what kind a girl is she? "It was a tool... to get us out. Is that how you look at all your kisses given out?"  
  
Katherine stopped walking and turned to look at him, she tilted her head. "What do you mean? There're many types of kisses, and that kiss was just on the spur of the moment. It was the only thing that could have gotten us out of that building. Or else, what would you have suggested? Talk to the guard and tell him that we need a way out? I don't think so."  
  
"You take your kisses so lightly." Kai said slowly, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Katherine chuckled and flipped her hair back, she looked into Kai's eyes seriously. "Kai, don't tell me you're falling in love with me."  
  
Kai flinched immediately, and frowned just as quickly. "None sense!"  
  
"Good!" She then took a step towards Kai and spoke seriously. "Kai, don't ever fall in love with me. We can keep in touch, we can do anything... just don't tell me that you love me, okay?"  
  
He didn't say anything, she smiled and nodded, turning she began walking again, but then stopped and narrowed her eyes. "Um... seems like someone missed us."  
  
Kai followed her gaze and saw a panther running towards them, he frowned, a panther in Greece? As if sensing his doubt, Katherine turned to him and smiled. "Don't worry, Chiriko's here to get us."  
  
[Head Quarters- Tyson's Room]  
  
"Thanks." He said weakly and fell back onto the large bed again. Nancy smiled and placed the bowl on the night stand beside his bed and looked at him carefully.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?"   
  
"No... my head still hurts like someone just cracked it open with an axe." Tyson moaned, and placed a hand on his eyes.  
  
"You should feel better the latest tomorrow morning, the medicine I gave you is the best, trust me." Nancy said confidently and stood up.  
  
Tyson opened his eyes and looked up at her, thinking that she's going to leave now. To his surprise, she strolled over to him and sat down near his head. He looked at her surprised, not knowing if it's a blush coming to his face, or it's just his fever.   
  
Nancy smiled and placed her hands underneath Tyson's head, slowly, she lifted it up and placed it in her lap. This time, Tyson can definitely feel his face burning from his blush. Nancy ran her hand along Tyson's hair, soothing his hair out. "Let me tell you a story."  
  
Tyson nodded and closed his eyes, enjoying the softness on his head.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a woman. She was known for her beauty and her grace, it was said that no man could resist her beauty. Thus, many men lusted after her because of her beauty, and she was careful to not fall in love with any man, until she knows his true intention. One day, there came another man, he came in and with his natural personality, he swept her off her feet. She loved him, and she believed that he loved her as well."  
  
Nancy sighed and turned her head to look out the window, where a soft rain had picked up.  
  
"Then they got married, and had a daughter, the woman was content, she was happy, but the man wasn't. As days grew, so did the woman, she no longer hold the beauty that she used to have, the man was disappointed. He rarely came home, he hitted her, he abused her, he lusted after other young women, and slept with them freely. The woman then knew, he's just another man that was attracted by her beauty. She regretted her decision, but she didn't have any way of supporting herself if they do get a divorce. In the end... she died in her room alone, sad and pale, no longer beautiful. Her daughter watched all of this happen in front of her eyes... at that time, she was only 7... she was alone....."  
  
Nancy trailed off, her eyes glimmered with tears. Tyson slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her, she just looked outside the window at the falling rain. He blinked and focused on her, somehow, just a moment ago, he saw that woman in her... the woman that was cursed by her beauty... the woman whom died alone, sad and lonely...  
  
Inside the room, Nancy just starred outside the window, Tyson looked at her, quietly.... no one disturbed the peace....  
  
[Head Quarters]  
  
"Where are you going?" Maria asked as Lisa picked up a green umbrella.  
  
"Max." Lisa answered shortly, Maria looked up at the grey sky.  
  
"Where can he be on a day like this? Check the gardens before you go into town." Maria suggested, and Lisa nodded, walking out of the door. Maria looked after her and sighed, she then turned her head upwards and saw a small figure sitting on the balcony of the third floor. Shaking her head, she walked up the stairs.  
  
Kenny sure is quiet, she didn't even hear him leave the room early on.  
  
[Garden]  
  
"Oh man, why did I have to pick such a day to practice Draciel?" Max sighed as he tried to find a covering place in the garden.  
  
Finally, he gave up and just stood there, looking up at the sky, watching the rain come down.  
  
"You'll get a cold." A voice appeared, so did an umbrella, Max spun around and saw Lisa standing there, he smiled.  
  
"Lisa! Thank you! You don't know how thankful I am!"  
  
Lisa just nodded and handed the umbrella to Max, whom held it numbly. After a second, he raced fowards to catch up with Lisa, offering half of the umbrella. "Here, you'll get a cold without an umbrella."  
  
Lisa looked at him, then quickened her pace, wanting to get ahead, but Max pulled her back. "Would you just listen to me for once?" Max said, somewhat annoyed, but kept his hold on her wrist. Lisa looked down at her wrist, but didn't say anything.   
  
True, she's a player, she had slept with many guys before. However... they all know a dislike of hers, which is touching her without her telling them to, or allowing them to. And because of her dislike, many have been injuried.  
  
Lisa frowned, why is she letting him hold her wrist when she didn't ask him to? Why didn't she brush him off? Why...  
  
Lisa shook her head, too many questions, yet whom can answer her? Just like they walked back ot the Head Quarter's main building, they looked like a couple, taking a walk in the rain.  
  
Just looks like...  
  
[Balcony]  
  
"You're really quiet." Maria commented and sat down besides Kenny, whom just glanced at her.  
  
"You are really open with guys, huh?" Kenny asked quietly.  
  
Maria turned and looked at him, she blinked and looked down. "Let me tell you something. There was a man, he had many girlfriends, even after he married. He had a daughter, but he still paid no attention to his daughter, he was out with his girlfriends all the time, in front of his daughter's eyes. The mother loved the man, but committed suicide when the girl was 6. The man then left with one of his girlfriends, not knowing what kind of impact he had on his daughter. She'a fraid to love, so she plays around, just like he did."  
  
Kenny looked at her closely, she looks to be filled with hate. "Is that daughter you?"  
  
Maria turned to look at him closely, she sighed. "A crush."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can have a crush on me, but don't fall in love with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Maria looked at him, then turned her head away. "Because I will never love you back."  
  
Kenny looked at her profile, the warning would be nicer if it came sooner.  
  
[Outside]  
  
"Looks like someone's waiting for you." Katherine commented as they got closer to the Head Quarter under pouring rain.  
  
Chiriko looked ahead of them with a smile. "He's really cute."  
  
Katherine smiled and turned to Kai, whom hasn't said anything. "So, Kai, is Ray a devoted boyfriend?"  
  
Kai glanced at her, but said nothing, Katherine just shrugged and looked back at Chiriko, whom smiled and flipped her wet hair back. "No matter, I like to get to know him myself, you guys go in first."  
  
With that, she flipped off of her panther and started walking towards Ray, whom walked towards her as well.  
  
"You're all wet."  
  
"Thank you Ray." Chiriko said sweetly and ducked under the umbrella.  
  
"Why did you go out under such heavy rain?" Ray asked as they started walking inside.  
  
"It's no problem, anything for my friends."  
  
Katherine and Kai are already at the door, Katherine just gave Chiriko a look. "Thanks, blame it on us."  
  
Chiriko just laughed and walked inside with Ray, Katherine then looked at Kai, he didn't say anything. She sighed and went in, Kai looked at her back view, the after shock of the kiss is still there....  
  
TBC...  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	8. Chapter 6

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
On the Run  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"...." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[Night- Party]  
  
The banquet hall lit up and came alive, people talked and laughed, John excused himself as the Dragons entered.  
  
"Wait here guys, we'll be right back." Chiriko said as they walked over to him.  
  
"John, I missed you!" Nancy said first, embracing each other, John hugged her back tightly. "Congratualations on your engagement."  
  
"Thanks." He said and pulled away, Maria grabbed his head and left a bright red lipstick mark on his lips.  
  
"Congras."  
  
"Thanks." He smiled, trying to rub off the lipstick mark, Chiriko handed him a handkerchief.  
  
"Here, wipe it off with this."  
  
"You guys are late." John said, mocking mad.  
  
"Sorry, someone just couldn't get out of the bathroom." Lisa commented with a nod, John glanced at Maria, whom glarred at all of them.  
  
However, she is stunning tonight. A red stap came down from her left shoulder and widened, covering up her chest, then twirled around her waist, leaving her mid-drift open, and soon, connecting to the skirt at the bottom, which is longer on the right side than the left. Her red boots gave her a height advantage to most of the females here, her hair tied up loosely, giving her a wild look.  
  
"What? I just wanted to look perfect tonight." Maria defended herself.  
  
"What's the use? You're not the hostess tonight." Katherine retorted back archly, Maria pinned her death glare on Katherine immediately.  
  
"Wow, ladies, clam down! I don't want my engagement party to turn into a cat fight party." John said, his eyes dancing with laughter. "And besides, you're all hostesses tonight, happy?"  
  
"Finally, John says something right, I was afraid that Maria was going to jump and kill Kath anytime now." Chiriko joked, all of them shared a laugh.  
  
"I'd love to keep on chatting with you... but one of your boyfriends is in danger."  
  
The 5 of them turned and saw Kai surrounded by women all ages, looking very annoyed. Katherine smiled to herself and nodded to the others. "Excuse me." With that, she walked over towards the crowd of females.  
  
Kai frowned at the scene in front of him, why did he come to such a place anyways?  
  
"Mister, how much do you charge for one night? I'll double the price as long as you stay with me tonight." A woman said, pulling out a cheque book.  
  
"I'll triple it!" Another woman yelled.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest to stop himself from killing them.  
  
"Excuse me ladies." A clear voice rang out, they turned and saw Katherine walking towards them, the women immediately checked her out.  
  
Her black dress was like a second layer of skin to her, high neck, yet a hole right beneath the neck line that forced a V shape and stopped right on her first rib, showing lots of skin. The back was made with black veil, see through, stopping above her hips. The bottom part is longer at the back, just sweeping the floor, the front only reach up to her upper thigh. Her high heel clicked on the ground, her long hair half loose, half tied up, a mysterious aura surrounded her.  
  
Kai dropped his arms, never in his life had he been this relieved to see someone.  
  
"Sorry laides, but he's mine for the night, and besides..." Katherine smiled and picked up a wine glass full of wine and walked over to Kai, without hesitation, she poured the wine all over his shirt, soaking it. The ladies gasped, Kai glarred at the back of her head, ready to kill her. "And besides, his shirt is dirty. Now, if you'll excuse us." She then turned and dragged Kai upstairs, with a bunch of females looking after them shocked.  
  
"Come on, we better get you guys out of here as well." Nancy said, walking over to Tyson and walked towards the balcony.  
  
"Kenny, stay with Lisa and Max at the bar, I'll be on the dance floor, k?" Without waiting for a reply, she's already walking over to a guy that she was flirting with earlier on. Lisa turned and walked to the bar, Max and Kenny followed her slowly.  
  
"So... where do we go?" Ray asked, watching his team mates scatter everywhere.  
  
Chiriko looked around the room then looked up towards the ceiling, her eyes brightened. "Let's go watch a movie!" She said, walking towards the elevator with Ray beside her.  
  
[Voltare's Lab]  
  
"Master Voltare, after the scientists have quitted, we needed better scientists, here's one that I just found, I think you'll like him." The suited man said, and Voltare turned around.  
  
A man, in his early twenties stepped up, a briefcase in hand and a smile on his face. His light brown hair tied up in a pony tail.  
  
"Are you sure about him?" Voltare asked his suited man, but the scientist answered him.  
  
"Trust me Mister Voltare, I can easily fill in the blanks. And I bought a present." He said, opening his briefcase and took out 5 booklets. "I think you might be interested."  
  
Voltare took the booklets and turned them over, on the cover it says: 'Dragons- Katherine Avelance." He looked up surprised. "How did you..."  
  
"Secret, you got to have some secrets." He said, the smile never leaving his face. 'Now that you know their secret, you'll just have to...'  
  
Voltare looked at the booklets again and stood up with a satisfied look, "what can we call you?"  
  
"Voice." The man said. "Just call me Voice."  
  
[Banquet Hall- Movie Theater]  
  
"Ahhh!" With another scream, Chiriko buried her head against the side of the sofa, shivering due to fear.  
  
Ray smiled at this familiar scene and turned to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No!" Came her muffled voice, shaking her head like crazy, her hair flying everywhere. "I should have never let you choose the movie, who knew you were going to pick 'The Ring'!"  
  
"Come on Chiriko, it's not that scary!"  
  
"Yes it is!" She argued back, her, Chiriko, whom can kill anyone without even blinking is afraid of horror movies.  
  
"Chiriko, you can look now, the scary part is over." Ray said, trying to get her face off of the sofa arm, her shoulders shook gently. "Chiriko, what's wrong?"  
  
Slowly, Chiriko lifted her face, tears ran down from her eyes one after one, her make-up is smeared everywhere, everything's ruined. Ray frowned and muted the movie immediately, then turned to her.  
  
"Chiriko... I'm sorry, I didn't know you're this scared of horror movies, I just thought..."  
  
"It's okay, I'm probably the only girl that's this afraid of horror movies, it reminds me of something from my past, it's nothing, don't worry about it." She said slowly, eyes glazed over, her childhood is not something she liked, or enjoyed.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Ray asked, his voice softening as he looked at her.  
  
" My... mother married my father when she was very young. Yeah, they had a period of time where they were so in love, they barely separated. Then, after I was born, mother changed, she no longer held her perfect body, and many health problems came over her. So, father began seeing other women, then later, just one woman. That woman kidnapped mother and I, she wanted father to choose, he chose her. Then the woman wanted to kill us, mother got me away safely, but she wasn't so fortunate."  
  
"Your mother was killed?" Ray repeated incredously, Chiriko just nodded.  
  
"I always have nightmares about that woman coming out from everywhere with her face screwed up, wanting to kill me. That's why I can't watch any horror movies, because it feels as if my nightmares are coming alive."  
  
"I'm really sorry." Ray said quietly, turning off the TV, the room is pitch black. They just sat there, in silence, listening to each other's breathes. Soon, Ray felt her head on his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Chiriko..."  
  
"Ray, just hold me, just for a minute." She whispered pleadingly.  
  
He looked at her, then slowly wrapped his arms around her as well.  
  
[Room]  
  
Katherine let Kai in and locked the door behind her, Kai looked around for an extra pair of clothing.  
  
"There aren't any shirts in here, too bad. Why don't you just go take a shower and see what you can find, I'm sure they have towels around." Katherine said easily and walked over to a counter, Kai glarred after her, wondering if he should kill her or not.  
  
Katherine poured herself a glass of white whine, turning around the washroom door shut behind him. She smiled and sat on the bed, turning on the TV, she flipped through the channels, wanting to find something good on.  
  
Soon, Kai exitted the bathroom with one large towel wrapped around his waist and another hanging by his neck. Katherine looked up at him, he looked surprised to see her.  
  
"Why are you still here?" He asked, sitting down as well.  
  
"Why? Do you want to see me skinned alive by your admirers downstairs?" She asked with a tilt of head. "And besides, you're much more enjoyable to look at than the others downstairs."  
  
They looked at each other, the soft sound of the TV as their background, Kai frowned, not knowing where she's getting at.  
  
Katherine shifted over to him and traced a finger down to his jawline from his hair line. "You interest me... not many people can have that honor."  
  
"Should I say thank you?"  
  
Katherine just smiled and ran her finger down from his neck to his shoulder. "I feel overdressed."  
  
She said, hinting at Kai's towel, tilting one shoulder, one strap of her dress came down, revealing her left side.  
  
"Aren't you afraid that I may have a girlfriend?" Kai asked, bringing his gaze from her shoulder back to her face.  
  
"You don't... and even if you do, it won't matter. She doesn't have to know, after all... it's just a one night stand."  
  
Slowly, she grabbed the towel around Kai's neck, with a tag, their lips met each other.  
  
[Balcony]  
  
Nancy walked onto the large balcony and took in a deep breath, taking in the cool night air. Tyson followed after her and leaned on the railing, looking up at the starry night sky.  
  
"When I was little, I always wanted to capture one of those stars on the night sky." Tyson said with a funny smile.  
  
Nancy glanced at him and tightened her long scarf, and looked up at the sky as well. "I've never had the chance to look up at the stars."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I was always on missions, and the ones before yours usually involves working at night, sleeping during the day."  
  
"That's too bad... but, hey, at least now you can have time to look at the stars." Tyson said, turning to her. "Do you know how many stars are there?"  
  
"Um... I believe that every star represents a pereson, so however many people are on earth, then that's how many stars." She said, tilting her head, then turned to Tyson, whom was looking at her. "So... if someday you see a star falling down, that porbably means I'm dead." She stated jokingly, but Tyosn frowned immediately.  
  
"Don't say that! You won't die! I won't let you die!" Tyson said, his voice raising, fists cluntched. Nancy looked at him surprised, how is she supposed to take his outbrust? Suddenly, Nancy smiled.  
  
"You know what I hate the most?"  
  
Tyson blinked, surprised at the sudden change of topic. "What?"  
  
"People that listen in onto other's covnersations." With that, Nancy took out the pin that's holding her hair up, and threw it towards the rooftop, a shadow moved and a yelp was heard.  
  
Nancy's shoulder length red hair fell down, she grabbed her scarf, using it like a rope, she caught the guy and pulled him down. The pin's in the guy's right leg, Nancy flipped him around and stepped onto his chest using a foot with high heels.  
  
The guy groaned and looked up at her, whom smiled gracefully. "Hi, it's very nice to meet you."  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	9. Chapter 7

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
On the Run  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"...." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[Head Quarters]  
  
"I'm going in." Katherine announced as she stepped into a large room, decorated richly.  
  
"All systems' are up and ready to go, Kath, can you hear me?" Lisa asked as she slipped into her chair that's in front of a large screen showing everything that's in that huge and beautiful room.  
  
"Loud and clear."  
  
"I'll get him for you." Lisa then pressed another button.  
  
Nancy caught the guy on the roof, and brought him back. After all, they do need some answers. Katherine, being the leader went in to try and see if she can get any information out of him. The others, well... they'll just stay behind closed doors and listen.  
  
[Inside]  
  
Katherine looked up as a door opened, she watched as the guy walked over, slightly limping, thanks to Nancy's hair pin. He looked at her, then sat down on the sofa across from her, they looked at each other.  
  
"You're very pretty." He stated, with a casual smile.  
  
Katherine raised an eyebrow and titled her head, blinking funnily. Isn't she supposed to make that move? Unless... realization flashed through her eyes, unless he wants something from her as well. "Let's... play 20 questions." Katherine suggested, leaning forwards a bit.  
  
"Fine, but I need to add in a couple of rules." He agreed, Katherine nodded as well. "When we receive a question...."  
  
"Wait! We? Who said anything about you asking me?"  
  
"It's only fair... you don't want the whole world to know how cheap you are, do you?" Katherine looked at him, then nodded, he smiled. "Good, now when we receive a question that we don't or can't answer... you can pass, but you have to take off something on you. Be it an earring or... your shirt."  
  
Katherine smirked and looked down at herself, should she applaud for wearing more than what she usually wears? "Fine, you're on!"  
  
"Lady first."  
  
"Who do you work for?"  
  
The guy looked at her for a second then smiled. "Can't tell you." With a shrug, he pulled off his shirt, leaving only tank top on. "My turn, who do you work for?" He threw her question back at her.  
  
She glanced down, Voice.... no, she can't reveal that. So, without a choice, she in turn took off an earring and dropped it onto the table.  
  
"Do you work for Voltare?" Katherine asked, watching as shock entered his eyes. "Yes, we already know who you're working for. The shirt that was taken off is going to waste."  
  
"Yes, I do work for Voltare." He then smirked and looked at her. "What is your plan?"  
  
"My plan is to finish my missions perfectly and get the amount of money that I'm supposed to get, and do whatever I want with the money." She replied, that is her plan, just different than the plan he was asking about. She watched as his eyes darkened, the smile is still on his lips, but has lost its warmth.  
  
"What did Voltare tell you to do?"  
  
"Kill the Blade Breakers of course." He shrugged. "Have you ever seen your boss?"  
  
"Nope." Katherine shook her head.  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"I never lie." She said seriously. Honesty is something that she was taught very well at a young age.  
  
"Why does Voltare want to kill the Blade Breakers?" Katherine pressed on.  
  
"To get the Sword of Wish, the Blade Breakers is his ultimate road block." He then tilted his head and looked at her. "Is your boss a female or male?"  
  
'Can't give out anything about Voice!' With that thought in mind, she took off another earring. "What is Voltare going to do at the tournament?"  
  
He smiled and took off his tank top, leaving his upper body nude.  
  
"Nice body." Maria stated through the detector on Katherine's hair, just loud enough for Katherine to hear. Katherine just smiled slightly but couldn't say anything back.  
  
"Where does your boss live?" He asked, she tilted her head, another question she can't answer.  
  
She pulled her ring off her finger and looked at him. "Is Voltare going to do anything at the tournament?"  
  
"Yes he'll do... something." He answered easily, that something rules many things in. "Where is your boss right now?"  
  
Katherine tightened her lips and took off her necklace, placing it on the table in between them.  
  
"What does Voltare want with the Sword of Wish?"  
  
"You know, what every villian wants." He said, giving her a vague answer. "One more question, what blood type is your boss?" He can go on and on about her boss, as long as she answers one of his questions, the search for her boss would be easy.  
  
Katherine frowned, she hates to be not in control of things. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and looked at him. "You know I'll never give you any information about my boss, so why bother?"  
  
"Like I said, you're pretty. And someone as pretty as you should have a pretty body as well. I just want to see if your body lives up to my standard or not."  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Chiriko's voice rang out from the little detector on her hair. Katherine frowned but took off her shirt anyways, holding it in one hand, she shook her head a few times, letting her hair fall around her shoulders naturally.  
  
"The session is over, and she's coming with me!" Kai's voice rang out as he stormed into the room and pulled her up. She blinked at him, the guy just sat back and gave her a smug smile.  
  
"Looks like someone's in love." He said teasingly.  
  
Katherine looked at Kai's back view and smirked. "Of course I love him!" She felt his hand tighten around her wrist, she just shrugged it off like nothing.  
  
[Outside]  
  
Katherine turned and saw Maria walking past her towards the room, she gave Katherine a look telling her to get Kai settled soon. "Mr. Dickenson came for a visit." Nancy hinted, Katherine only had the chance to nod and smile at him before being dragged upstairs by Kai.  
  
[Upstairs- Katherine's Room]  
  
Katherine tossed her shirt onto her bed, and she fell into it as well. She looked up and waited for Kai to start. He towered over her with a frown and an unreadable expression in his eyes. "What was that?" Finally, he opened his mouth, a harsh question was spat out from his mouth.  
  
"Kai, it's something called getting an answer out of the guy you have captured. And besides, it's part of my job."  
  
"You really go far or your job, huh?" Kai asked mockingly.  
  
"Kai, I'd do anything for my job... and that includes dying if I have to."  
  
"And appearantly, you aren't too worried about your body as well." Kai retorted, his eyes travelled down from her face to her upper body, the only thing covering her up is her black bra. Katherine smiled and opened her arms carelessly.  
  
"What's wrong? Worried about my virgin body being shown to everyone?" Katherine joked with a wink of her eye.  
  
Kai snorted and gave her a smirk. "You know you're not a virgin, I thought you said you never lie." He said archly, recalling what she said to that guy.  
  
Katherine gave him an unbelievable laugh and flipped her hair back over her shoulders. "Oh please Kai, I lie all the time. The part about me being a virgin... was true when I was 14, so that was a lie." Suddenly, her smile dropped, her eyes turned cold. "Just like I said I love you."  
  
Kai's eyes snapped wide, he took a step back and dropped his arms, surprise glazed over his face.  
  
"You look surprised Kai, why? Just because I slept with you?" She continued on, harsh words flowing out of her mouth easily.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes, anger replaced his surprise. "You're saying that it didn't mean anything to you?"  
  
A flash of regret appeared in her eyes, but the look on Mr. Dickenson's face jolted her back to reality, he won't approve.  
  
"Kai, it was just a one night stand, you know what kind of a girl I am. You know very well that it wasn't my first time. So what's there to hang onto?" She raised a smirk, she's always good at rejecting people. "And besides Kai, don't tell me that you're in love with me."  
  
"What if I say I am?" Kai asked, his voice straining to hold back the over-whelming emotion raising up from behind his throat.  
  
Suddenly, Katherine sat up straight, her chest raising and falling due to her deep breaths. An ice sheet covered her face, anger flamed in her eyes. "You don't love me! You just love my body and what I can do for you in bed!" She yelled, her hands fisted.  
  
Kai seemed to be surprised at her sudden outburst, he looked at her strangely, hoping that she might explain to him, but she just continued on.  
  
"You're like any other guy out there! You're just like him, you only want my body! Other than that, there's nothing else you want! Don't say you love me, you don't love me at all! You'll just leave me in the end! Like how he left her!" She yelled, out of breath, she finally stopped, breathing hard.  
  
"Who's he? And who's she?" He asked softly, having a hunch at what she's talking about.  
  
She frowned and turned her gaze else where, anger and hate still vibrating out from her. "My father and mother." She said, bitterness covering her every letter.  
  
"Katherine, you can't reject every guy that shows some interest in you because of your dad!"  
  
"Yes I can! And I will!" She then turned back to him. "Don't you think you'll be any different from any other guy I sleep with! You're just another guy whom helps me to release my desires! Your love means nothing to me!"  
  
"You!" Kai took a step towards her, anger within him again. She certainly has the ability to press his buttons and make him want to choke someone. She snorted and tilted up her face, she met Kai's eyes unwaveringly.  
  
"Go ahead, I know you want to slap me. Go! It's not the first time." She said lazily, daring him to do so.  
  
Kai raised up a hand, and starred at her, the hand never really coming down. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her seriously. "My love means nothing to you?"  
  
"Nothing... not even worth my time thinking about it." She said slowly, mock covering her eyes.  
  
Kai sneared and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The room returned to its silent state before they bursted in, Katherine sat on her bed, slowly she lowered her head, her hair falling over her shoulders.  
  
Regret was written all over her face, she knows what damage she had done to him. Even if he did slap her at that moment, she wouldn't have blamed him, she would have done the same if the roles were switched. She had wanted to say something encouraging to him, something to give him at least a bit of hope.   
  
However... the look on her teammates' face and the frown on Mr. Dickenson's face destroyed everything for them. She sighed and fell back onto her bed, her arms spread out around her. "Kai... I'm sorry, but... we'll never work out."  
  
She closed her eyes, Kai's angry yet hurt face flashed through her mind. Suddenly her phone rang loudly, shattering the quietness in the room, she jumped slightly and turned towards the phone. With a groan, she rolled over on her large bed a couple of times before picking up the phone.  
  
"Katherine."  
  
"Kath, it's Chiriko. Mr. D wants to talk to us about something... I don't think it's anything good, so brace yourself. He may be really harsh."  
  
"Where are we meeting?"  
  
"In the meeting room."  
  
"I'll be there in a few." She said and then hung up, having a pretty good idea of what he wants to talk to them about.  
  
[Downstairs]  
  
"I wonder what Mr. D wants to talk to them about." Tyson said curiously as he sat and watched the door of the meeting room.  
  
"I don't know, most likely about us. You know, how they're supposed to protect us when the tournament starts." Ray said thoughtfully, he hasn't missed the pissed off look in his leader's eyes when he came out from Katherine's room.  
  
[Meeting Room]  
  
Mr. Dickenson sat on a sofa with 4 of the girls facing him and Maria sitting on a chair beside Katherine.  
  
"So, Mr. D, what did you want to talk about?" Chiriko asked, putting down her glass of wine, and looked at him curiously.  
  
Mr. Dickenson just looked at them, not saying anything, Maria glanced down at her clothing first, seeing nothing wrong with it, she then looked up and smiled at the older man. "Mr. D, I know I'm very beautiful, but you don't have to stare like that."  
  
"That's it!" Mr. Dickenson suddenly said, slamming the palm of his hands onto the table, creating a sound that echoed in the room. The Dragons looked at him confused and surprised, but he continued on. "That's your problem!"  
  
Maria blinked and tlited her head in confusion. "Problem? My looks are a problem? Huh?"  
  
Mr. Dickenson took in a deep breath and looked at them sincerely. "Girls, how long have known each other?"  
  
"10 years, 8 months, 15 days, 5 hours, 21 minutes and.... 43 seconds." Chiriko opened her mouth, spitting out a surprising number, she just kept on looking at her watch.  
  
"44 seconds."  
  
"45 seconds."  
  
"46 seconds."  
  
"47 seconds."  
  
"48 seconds."  
  
"49...."  
  
"Okay! That's enough!" Mr. Dickenson stopped her immediately, Chiriko just shrugged and leaned back. "Girls, I have a favour to ask of you."  
  
"About?" Lisa asked calmly.  
  
"I know you're currently protecting the Blade Breakers and is doing a very good job, but I just hope you won't hurt them."  
  
"Hurt them? Mr. D, they're our money source, we're not stupid, we won't hurt our money source." Chiriko said with a laugh.  
  
"What happened back there?" He asked, looking at Katherine, whom shrugged.  
  
"Come on, Mr. D, you know we'd do anything for our missions, and besides... you've seen us do that before."  
  
"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about you and Kai." Katherine looked at Mr. Dickenson, waiting for him to continue. "I'm sure Kai didn't drag you away telling that you did a good job. Can't you see? Kai's falling in..."  
  
"Mr. Dickenson, I have no feelings for him what-so-ever... but, if he wants... he can be my student, I'll teach him how to be a player."  
  
"After all, he is very good looking." Maria added on with a little smile. Katherine turned towards her with a smile as well.  
  
"And very hot." Katherine added on.  
  
"And a nice body."  
  
"And he's got the attitude."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Enough!" Mr. Dickenson's face enlarged in front of their faces with a loud yell. Katherine jumped, the wine spilling all over herself, Maria tipped backwards and fell down onto the ground.  
  
"You're players, the people you hang out with are used to that fact. They're not players, they're not used to that fact! If they end up falling in love with you, they're the ones that's going to get hurt! If they get hurt, it'll ruin their performance in beybattles, and when that happens, their whole career in front of them will be lost!" He paused and took in a breath. "So, please, do me a favour, and don't hurt them, please."  
  
"We won't." All of them of them said together, Katherine just bowed her head, she didn't answer.  
  
Mr. Dickenson stood up and walked towards the door, upon opening it, he paused and turned to look at Katherine. "Katherine, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love him."  
  
Katherine picked up her head, her emotionless mask painted on, she looked straight into his eyes. "I don't love him, and I won't love him either."  
  
Mr. Dickenson nodded, then turned and left.....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	10. Chapter 8

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
On the Run  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"...." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[Head Quarters]  
  
Everyone was silent when eating breakfast, Kai and Katherine have now reduced to just ignoring each other. They wouldn't talk unless a question was directed at them, or they have to say something urgent, then they'll say it. The others sat there uncomfortably, hoping to place themselves out of this awkward situation. Finally, they both finished breakfast and left the table.   
  
Chiriko's eyes followed Katherine's retreating form until she disappeared then she turned back to the others. "What is wrong with those two?"  
  
Nancy put down her fork and bit her bottom lip lightly. "Probably what happened after Kai dragged Kath upstairs led to this. After all, the slam of the door was quite loud yesterday."  
  
"What do you think they talked about to get Kai that pissed off?" Maria asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Probably Kath's 'I'll do anything for my job' speech, you know how it affects guys." Lisa said easily, it's not the first time that someone blew up after her 'inspiring' speech.  
  
"Ray, did you say you wanted to go shopping?" Chiriko asked and Ray put down his cup of juice.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to buy some books."  
  
Chiriko raised her eyebrows funnily and nodded, who'd have thought he likes to read. "We'll leave when you're finished, take your time." She leaned forwards and looked at everyone else. "I wonder how Kath's going to finish her job."  
  
[Office]  
  
Katherine moved her fingers over the keyboard effortlessly, soon words grouped together and what seemed like a report in her eyes is in the making. She paused in her action as the door opened and Lisa walked in.  
  
Their eyes made contact, Katherine smiled as a greeting, then returned to her work. Lisa glanced down and closed the door behind her, slowly, she stolled over to her.  
  
"Don't you think you were a bit harsh to Kai?" Lisa asked first, in her usual calm voice, still showing no emotion what-so-ever.  
  
Katherine mentally tensed up a bit, then she flashed her million dollar smile and shrugged. "I didn't even do anything... it was just an one-night-stand, it was him that couldn't take it."  
  
"Don't lie to me." Lisa said quietly.  
  
Katherine's smile widened, her fingers never stopped working. "Why would I lie to you?"  
  
Lisa sighed and shoved her hand into her pocket, and pulled out something, weighing it in her hand before slamming down the object in front of Katherine, messing up her entire report.  
  
She stopped and slowly looked down at the object, her eyes widened. "You...."  
  
"You were so worried that you forgot to take off your detector, I was listening to Maria and that guy, but was still recording your conversation."  
  
Katherine said nothing, she just looked at the recording in front of her, Lisa looked at her, then looked up at the ceiling. "You were too harsh... even from Kai's voice, I could tell he was hurt."  
  
"It's his fault." Katherine murmured and looked up. "It's his fault for making me feel this way."  
  
"Kath, there's nothing worng with feeling that way, you can always..."  
  
"No!" Katherine cut her off firmly. "I'm a player, I was born to be a player, I'll never change that fact by only settling down with one guy!"  
  
They then just looked at each other, until Katherine sighed and stood up. "Don't tell the others anything." She stated softly, Lisa looked at her and nodded.  
  
Katherine smiled and walked past her, then closed the door behind her, leaving Lisa there all by herself. Lisa glanced down then took Katherine's spot in front of the computer, just as she was about to save the file, the document's detail caught her eyes.  
  
The whole screen is filled with 'Kai, I'm sorry'. Lisa starred at it for a moment longer before raising a smile and turned off the monitor. Maybe, Katherine isn't as heartless as she acts.  
  
[Downstairs]  
  
Katherine walked down the long stair case slowly, her mind drifting back to what Lisa said. She sighed and shoved her hands in her jacket pockets, her feet began moving.  
  
She made her way towards the back of the house, her lonely footsteps echoed through the hallway as her high heel shoe made contact with the marble floor. Soon, she came to a clearing, then a huge glass wall, she stopped and looked on.   
  
On the other side of the glass wall stood Kai, practicing Dranzer, his very move to perfection. Katherine looked at his back view, taking in his movements, her face softened. "Kai..." She murmured. "I'm sorry."  
  
[Outside- Street Market]  
  
"Good boy, you can go back and rest now." Chiriko patted her panther as Ray climbed off of him.  
  
The panther nuzzled her hand for a moment longer before turning around and leapt off. Ray and Chiriko looked after it until it's gone from their sight before Chiriko smiled and turned towards Ray. "Well, what are you waiting for? Behind you is possibly the world's largest book saling market you'll ever see in your entire life!"  
  
Ray smiled as well and turned around to face the long street covered with people going around and looking for books, this street is filled with all kinds of books, from languages to genres, everything's here. Unconsciously, he took a step forwards and took in a deep breath, he could almost smell the scent of new books.  
  
Chiriko looked at him then looked at the street markets in front of her, she walked up to Ray and patted his shoulders. "What are you starring at? Let's go!" Without waiting for his reply, she took his larger hand and pulled him down the street with her.  
  
Just like that, they slowly walked down the street hand in hand, after a moment, Ray tightened his hand around hers, making it feel as if they're on a date. Chiriko felt warmth rediating from his hand, something she hasn't felt around guys in many years now. This is pure warmth, it felt comforting and relaxing. She slowly raised a bitter smile, the other guys' hands are warm... but from desire... they all wanted her body, nothing else...   
  
She just kept on starring ahead of her, ignoring everything that went on around her, her mind plugged back into her past. Her father betrayed her mother and she died because of it... he's a murderer...  
  
"Chiriko!"  
  
A loud yell brought her back to reality, she turned towards Ray immediately and saw him looking at her intently, peering at her face closely. "Ray... something wrong?"  
  
"I should be asking you that question, you were looking ahead unblinking, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, dropping her hand, wanting to touch her cheek but she turned her head away and took in a deep breath.   
  
"Nothing, I was just day-dreaming. Let's go." She said, walking forwards, not bothering with Ray to see if he's following or not. Ray looked after her for a few seconds before shaking his head and followed her as well.  
  
Soon, they came to a stop in front of a novel stand, with different genres of novels, Ray seemed to be digging into these books just fine. Picking out the ones that he liked the best. Chiriko looked at his concentrated face, then her eyes swept across the whole stand, suddenly the 'romance' section caught her eyes.  
  
She smirked and picked up a book, on the cover, the girl and the boy is hugging each other, their faces painted with happy masks. She flipped the book to the back and read the short summary. The girl and the boy. They meet, they fall in love, they go through some sort of hard time together and get married in the end. She snorted lightly and put the book back onto the shelf.   
  
She then picked up several other ones and read the summary, all the same thing, their adventures may be different, but they all get a happily ever after ending... how unrealistic and pathetic. People nowadays can only reply on books to fulfill their hearts with the warmth of love, appears that there's no true love in this world anymore. She snorted loudly, and put the book back while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Miss... is something wrong? Are you looking for a certain book, I can always help you." A gentle voice rang out.  
  
She looked up and looked into a young man's face, in his early twenties. Chiriko turned so that her whole body was facing him, the first thing she noticed about him is his smile. Involuntarily, she smiled back as well. Strange, his smile somehow makes her feel very warm inside, then she narrowed her eyes and dropped her smile, what is she thinking?  
  
The guy didn't take notice of her strange behaviour, he moved past her and looked at the shelf in front of them, continuing on with his questions. "You probably can't decide on a good book, right?"  
  
Chiriko just smiled by didn't say anything, the guy smiled back and then turned back to the shelf again, pulling out a book, he handed it to her. She took it and read the title 'Rain'.  
  
"Rain?" She inquired softly.  
  
"Yes, it's the number one seller across the world right now." He looked at the title then looked at her again, with his bright smile. "It kinda sounds like you."  
  
"How so?" She asked, suddenly very interested in what he has to say about her.  
  
"This story talks about how the main character's boyfriend betrayed her and left with another woman, she was hurt, so she became a player, playing with all sorts of men. Then one day, this guy came along, he loves her very much, but because of what happened to her before, she didn't allow herself to fall in love with him. Then many years past by when finally the guy gave up on her and accepted his family's marriage plans for him, the day when she received the news that he got married, she went crazy. She regretted not staying with him, because in truth, she had already fell in love with him." He said shortly, summarizing the whole story. "I might be wrong, but from first glance, you look like the kind of girl who plays around a lot as well... maybe, you can relate to many things in the book."  
  
Chiriko looked at him, then looked down at the book in her hand, after a minute she smiled and looked back up at him. "What's your name?"  
  
"Jack." He said, holding out a hand.  
  
Chiriko looked at his hand, then put hers into his and shook his hand softly. "I'm Chiriko, it's very nice to meet you."  
  
"Like wise." He said, his smile warming her up from head to toe.  
  
"Then Jack, tell me, do you believe in true love?"  
  
Jack blushed, making him look like an innocent teenager, he scratched his head and laughed sheepishly. "I guess so... I'd like to find a girl someday and fall in love, and then get married and live happily."  
  
Chiriko looked at him, he doesn't look like someone whom is just answering her with whatever that popped into his head. She saw that look in his eyes, he's telling the truth, he really would like to fall in love someday. With a smile, she took out a few bills and put them on the table beside them, and looked up at him. "Thanks, that was a nice summary, I'll take the book."  
  
She nodded at him, then turned and walked towards Ray, whom had already finished his shopping and is waiting for her patiently. Upon seeing her walking towards him, he gave her a smile, she returned his smile and both of them began a slow walk back to the head quarters.  
  
"What book did you buy?" Ray asked curiously, looking at the single book in her hand.  
  
Chiriko shrugged and slipped the book into his bag of books and smiled. "It's a love story, some guy recommended it to me. He was cute, so I bought the book. But... you know I'm not the type of person who'll read a romance novel, take it back and give it to Mariah." She said, walking forwards.  
  
"Mariah? How did you know about Mariah?" Ray asked surprised.  
  
Chiriko laughed at the surprised look on his face and flipped her hair back behind her shoulders. "Please Ray... being a bodyguard like I am now... you've got to know everyone that comes in contact with your customer... so I know all about your past and your present."  
  
"Then... how about my future?" Ray asked funnily, Chiriko pretended to be thinking about it, then she looked at Ray with mock serious.  
  
"Your future... I see.... a beautiful wife and tons of kids, you'll live happily ever after."   
  
They both looked at each other before cracking up, laughing together. Suddenly, a blood chilling scream rang out from behind them and interrupted their laughter. Both of them turned and looked behind them, a group of men carrying weapons ran towards them, slicing anyone that stands in their way.   
  
"Ray, stay behind me." Chiriko warned, growing serious.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes widened, she watched as one guy ran towards Jack and without any word, Jack was pierced through the heart and fell on the ground dead. She watched in horror as blood spilt out from him and his lifeless eyes starred straight up, his voice from moments ago rang in her ears.  
  
"I guess so... I'd like to find a girl someday and fall in love, and then get married and live happily."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, cold vibes coming off of her, she lifted up her head and looked at the men coming towards her. She raised a smirk, her hand went around her waist, she took out a sword handle, pressing a button, the handle enveloped into a katana.  
  
"Woh.. where did you get that?" Ray blinked surprisingly.  
  
"Just stay behind me." Chiriko warned him, her voice deadly.  
  
She took a step forwards, raising up her katana she slashed down, the front man froze on the spot and then fell onto the ground dead. The men behind him paused for a second before charging towards her, she looked at them un-nervingly and raised up her katana again.  
  
People screamed around them, they ran in all directions, blood covered the entire street, making it a blood market rather than a book market. At the last two men, she jumped up at the same time as the men did, with one slash, they were both dead. However, one guy managed to leave a leg length cut on her right leg before dropping down onto the ground.  
  
Chiriko just landed on the ground and looked around, making sure there're no more coming at them, she then turned towards Ray and grabbed his arm. "Come, this way!"  
  
She said urgently and dragged him running down the street, soon, they came to an alley, without a word she dragged him in and with a few twists and turns, they're far away from the screaming crowd where no one can see them.  
  
She then let go of Ray and breathed hard, walking a few steps, she sat down onto the ground, her katana beside her. She looked down at her right leg as she winced a bit in pain.  
  
"Don't touch that." Ray ordered and kneeled down in front of her ripping off a part of his clothing, long enough for a bandage for her leg. He touched her wound with the fabric, she winced and drew her leg back a bit. "Sorry."  
  
Chiriko looked at him for a moment before shaking her head softly. "It's okay."  
  
"Then... be strong, it's going to a hurt a little." Ray warned, and she nodded slowly.  
  
Ray then nodded and proceeded on to wrap the fabric around her leg, she winced and cluntched onto her katana as a release of hurt and pain. Finally, with one more wrap, Ray tied the fabric up into a knot and looked up at her.  
  
"We have to get back quickly, I can only stop your bleeding for so long, we need Nancy's help." He said, and she losened her hold on her katana, pressing a button, it returned to a handle again.  
  
"I know, let's go then." She said, Ray stood up and offered her a hand, she took it and he pulled her up to her feet. Then he turned and began walking slowly, realizing that his bag of books is already gone.  
  
Suddenly, she pulled at his hand as she fell down again, he kneeled down and looked at her pained expression. "Does it hurt a lot?"  
  
She nodded her head painfully, her eyes closed, sweat coming down her face.  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
She shook her head, as if that little action hurted her.   
  
With a sigh, Ray turned around while kneeling down, his back facing her. "Climb on."  
  
"What?" Chiriko opened an eye and looked at his back confused.  
  
"You can't walk, I'll carry you back, climb on."  
  
Chiriko looked at his back doubtfully, he glanced at her and used a firm voice when speaking again. "Just get on, we can't waist any more time here when you may start bleeding at any time."  
  
Chiriko nodded and slowly, she got on Ray's back. He waited for her to get comfortable and then stood up, balancing her weight on his back, he glanced back at her. "Tell me the way back, and you can just rest."  
  
Slowly, she gave him the route, and immediately he began walking. She laid on his back, half unconsciouse, the only thing she felt was the warmth coming out from him. She tightened her hold on his shoulders, he suddenly makes her feel very safe, he's the first guy ever to make her feel that way. What's so special about him?  
  
To tell you the truth, he's not the best looking guy, nor the richest guy she's met. There're tons of those running around in her little address book, but those people are only for letting out her desires and frustrations. Ray's different.... but how so?  
  
She closed her eyes as another wave of darkness took over her, she doesn't know what's so different about him... but all she knows is that he's definitely different from all those other guys that she used to date and sleep around with... definitely different....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	11. Chapter 9

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
On the Run  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"...." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[Head Quarters]  
  
Maria leaned against the door as a group of 10 workers walked into the mansion one by one. She looked over them, they nodded and smiled at her. The last guy carried a tool box with him, he looked at Maria and flahsed her a smile, Maria licked her lips and smiled back.  
  
She then turned and closed the door behind them. "Well... at least one is cute." She muttered and turned back towards them with a smile. "All right everyone, I want you to do a complete check up of this place. Check everywhere for any cracks or any leaks... then fix them, understand?" They nodded, and her smile widened with satisfaction. "Good, I'll be in my room if you need me."  
  
With a wink for the cute guy, she turned and began walking upstairs.  
  
[Gym]  
  
"Wow, you even have a gym in your house, you guys are really rich!" Max exclaimed as they walked in.  
  
"You don't have to do anything if you don't feel like working out, we're not forcing anything onto you." Chiriko said and let them in.  
  
"This place is an extended part of the mansion, not many people even see the doorway for the hallway that leads to this place." Nancy explained, walking in last.  
  
Then all of them just stood there and looked at each other, no one said a thing, finally Lisa frowned and spoke up. "Why are you just standing here, go, do whatever you want."  
  
Still, no one moved. Nancy glanced around then shrugged and walked over to the pool, taking off her long dress, and her high heel shoes, she dived in right afterwards.  
  
Then their eyes looked back at each other again, only the sound of water splashing can be heard. Kai, being annoyed at this, picked up his feet and walked past Katherine towards the bench press.  
  
Perhaps that was all the encouragement they needed, for they began moving around finding an equipment that they like. Lisa walked over to a far end of the room and turned on the speakers, music blasted out, giving the room a more lively atmosphere.  
  
Katherine just stood by the pool, talking with Nancy as she came up for air. Chiriko jumped off the high beam and landed in front of them, Nancy floated on top of the water and smile at her. "Cat."  
  
"Better than a fish, a cat's more graceful." Chiriko said, sticking her tongue out at her, she then turned to Katherine thoughtfully. "Kath, what happened between you and Kai the other day?"  
  
Lisa glanced at Katherine, but said nothing, Nancy tilted her head to look at Katherine curiously as well. Katherine shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Nothing, just an argument."  
  
"About?"  
  
Katherine glanced at Chiriko, she definitely asks too many questions, and her questoins are always straight on.   
  
"You know, the usual, my 'I'll do anything for my work' speech, and the fact that he can't take an one-night-stand." Katherine said easily.  
  
Chiriko looked at her for a few seconds before nodding her head, believing her totally. Katherine smirked, but then again, Chiriko's too trusting of her friends, too naive sometimes.  
  
Nancy looked at Chiriiko's satisfied face, and Katherine's smirking face, something's not right. She made a mental note to ask Katherine about the truth later.  
  
[Maria's Room]  
  
She stood in front of a row of wall height windows, looking out at some of the workers in the backyard. She has red high heel shoes on, with a red leather mini skirt, at the top there's a tight red tank top, not covering too much of her body.  
  
She stood, hugging her arms, waiting for someone. Soon, a knock came on the door, and the door was then opened. Maria smiled slightly, and slowly turned around, coming face to face with the guy downstairs, whom is just closing the door behind him.  
  
"Something wrong?" Maria asked, tilting her head.  
  
"No.... not necessarily, not the house at least. However, someone in this house may need some help."  
  
Maria raised an eyebrow, he's definitely very interesting. "What's your name?"  
  
"Alan, and yours?" He asked, putting down his tool box and slowly walked towards her.  
  
"Maria."  
  
"Beautiful name." He commented with a smile, she dropped her arms and began walking backwards until her back touched the glass window. She has no where to go.  
  
Alan walked over, placing one hand beside her shoulder, and one beside her wasit, trapping her between him and the glass window. Maria looked up at him easily. For a constructoin worker, he really is cute, and very tall as well. She barely reaches up to his shoulders even with her high heel on.  
  
"You look so lonely, need some company?" He whispered softly, hot air brushing her face. He then leaned down and the side of their faces touched, he nibbled on her ear softly.  
  
Maria tilted her head upwards, eyes half closed, she sighed and touched his arms. He left a kiss on her cheek and then pulled back and looked at her young and pretty face.   
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Maria opened her eyes and looked up at him, after a minute, she smiled and caressed his cheek with her right hand. Her eyes giving out an inviting vibe, she tilted her head and licked her lips teasingly. "Don't worry... I'm old enough to know what I'm doing. I've been doing this for a long time now."  
  
Alan looked at her for a moment longer before pulling her towards him and pressed a hot kiss on her lips, in turn, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her more for better contact. His hold on her waist tightened, pressing her body into his, letting them share each other's warmth.  
  
In the midst of their heated kiss, Alan opened his eyes and looked down at Maria's face, her eyes closed, she's totally enjoying the kiss. Then without any linger, he looked past her and looked out of the windows, a few workers are there installing something onto the building.   
  
He just looked at them, totally dazed, hoping that they'd hurry up and finish their job soon. He was so wrapped up in what he was thinking, he didn't even realize Maria pulling away.   
  
She slowly pulled away when he stopped responding and opened her eyes, she found his eyes else where, looking right past her. She looked at him then took a step back, he still noticed nothing. She looked at him once more before following his gaze and looked out the window, her eyes landed on the workers that are busying installing something on the wall of the mansion. She frowned in confusion, after all, she's not an expert in home fixing. She turned around towards Alan, whom is still looking out the window. With a sigh, she placed her hands on his face and turned his face towards her.  
  
Alan snapped out of his daze as he felt his face being turned by someone very firmly, then he was looking into Maria's calm face. A smile lit up his face immediately, however, the smile never reached his eyes. "Sorry babe, I was admiring your garden."  
  
Maria slowly dropped her hands and smiled. "My garden is more beautiful than me? I really should chop it down someday... or else, every guy that I bring up to my room will be more interested in my garden than in me."  
  
Alan reached forwards and ran a hand through her hair, playing with her long blue hair, messing it up lightly. Maria let him, seeing what he's going to do next.  
  
"Honey, of course you're more beautiful... I was just admiring what a great job you have done to your garden. A beautiful girl with a beautiful garden is the perfect image, don't you think?"  
  
Maria smiled, hiding many truth behind her smile. The garden is Nancy's, she's the only one that has the patience to actually take care of a garden. Herself would be out at that time, looking for guys to hang out with, or tracking down data for the latest mission.  
  
Suddenly, Alan's cell phone went off, loud beeping sound rang out the huge room. They both looked down at it, Alan shrugged and pulled it out of his pocket, pressing a few buttons, he read a message and then stuffed it back into his pocket again.  
  
He looked up, Maria has her arms crossed over her chest, an eyebrow raised, waiting for his answer. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, an apologetic look appeared on his face, yet... how much of that is real?  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie... but my workers are done, and we need to go right now." He said, while reaching for her face, his hand cupped her face.  
  
"It's all right, I understand. You know where I live, come visit me sometimes... or else I'll get lonely again." She said hintingly, and he smiled.  
  
"I definitely will, you can count on that." Leaning down, he left another kiss on her lips. After a second, he pulled back and gave her a smile, she smiled back widely.  
  
She watched as he slowly walked backwards to where he left his tool box and picked it up, then winking at her, he turned and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him, the smile on Maria's face slowly lost its warmth, and soon she dropped it completely.  
  
Letting go of her arms, she turned and walked closer to the windows and looked at the wall of the mansion. Something's not right, she can feel it, but she can't quite put her fingers on it.  
  
Turning around, she picked up her leather jacket that's lying on her bed and threw it on hastily. Taking out her hair from the inside of her jacket, she shook her head wildly, letting her long blue hair drop around herself naturally. Then she picked up her feet and walked towards the door, just as her hand made contact with the door handle, a loud explosion was heard.  
  
Then the whole building shook, she looked up, the ceiling had cracks in them. Letting out a colorful curse, she swung open the door and was greeted by a piece of the fallen roof, she jumed up and landed on the other side of it. Without looking back, she stood up and ran down the stairs ducking, and jumping up and down from the fallen mansion.  
  
She jumped off the last couple of steps and ran towards the gym, in her mind, thoughts were being processed furiously. Suddenly, everything clicked in her mind. Alan wasn't interested in her... he was only interested in her death, he came into her room just to distract her from seeing what the workers are really up to.  
  
Turning the corner, she grabbed a door handle and slammed the door open, then coming face to face with anothe long corridor. She moved aside as more of the mansion fell, then began running forwards. Soon, she can see the double door to the gym, they're getting closer and closer. Panting, she braked in front of the doors and threw them open.  
  
The first scene that entered her eyes was everyone running towards the door way, then suddenly she caught a fallen roof coming down towards Kai. Every alert cell in her body activated. "Katherine! Kai!"  
  
Hearing her scream, Katherine turned immediately, just in time to see the fallen roof coming down at Kai. Frowning, she ran back towards him, hoping to reach him in time.  
  
Kai looked up at the fallen roof, just as he thought he was going to feel the hard rock coming in contact with his body. He was caught off guard as he was pushed forewards and landed on the ground, the rock came down, but never hit his body.....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	12. Chapter 10

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
On the Run  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"...." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[Warehouse]  
  
"Yes, we got them." One of the workers said to the cell phone. "Understood, I'll go over and check for their corpses, and we'll...."  
  
"Cancel that thought, there aren't any corpses for you to find." The door was shot open, Maria and Lisa walked in calmly.  
  
"Ahhh! Ghost!" The guys yelled, dropping everything that was in their hands.  
  
"Ghost? I'm far from dead." Maria said, snapping on her red leather gloves as she looked at Alan. "Alan, sweetie. You totally wounded me." She said, putting a hand over her heart.  
  
"You're not hurt anywhere." Alan said with a nervous smile.  
  
"No, I'm just wounded very badly in my heart." She said, a knife slipped into her hand, raising her hand, the knife was engraved in a guy's forehead. "And I think I forgot to mention that I'm a very good aimer."  
  
The guys looked down at the dead man in front of them, very disturbed, then Alan picked his head up and glarred at them. "Stop wasting time with them! Get them!" He barked an order, no longer looking cute.  
  
All the guys grabbed some sort of weapon and charged towards them, and they were welcomed with open arms. Alan watched as the 2 girls easily killed 2 guys. He backed up from the whole group, slowly trying to escape.  
  
Maria jumped up, did a 360 degree flip in the air and landed in front of Alan, blocking his way. "Where are you going honey? The party is not over!"  
  
Alan took a step back and glanced over his shoulder, all she saw was Lisa walking towards him calmly. Behind her, the group of men are all dead. He smiled nervously and began moving towards no where in particular.  
  
"Don't kill me, I can... I can tell you who I work for." He pleaded, his back against a wall.  
  
"No need, we already know you work for Voltare." Lisa stated coldly.  
  
Alan's face paled, Maria smiled and turned around. "I count to zero, and if you're not gone...."  
  
Lisa turned as well, both of them began walking towards the door, Maria started counting down. "3.... 2.....1.....0!"  
  
Turning around, she sent out another knife, then smiled and walked off with Lisa. Behind them, Alan stood there face plae, eyes wide. Slowly, he slid down the wall, blood coming out of his mouth.  
  
[Hotel Room]  
  
Nancy checked the equipments quietly as Katherine laid on her stomach, still unconscious after the blow on the back by the fallen roof. She turned around, recording down the changes in Katherine.  
  
"We should never hire that house fixing company again." A weak voice rang out.  
  
Nancy turned around and smiled at her. "Welcome back to the light." She said, pulling out a chair and sat down beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Aside from the pain on my back, I'm fine." She said, turning her head sideways to look at Nancy. "Can I please lay on my back?"  
  
"Yeah, if you want your back to hurt even more."  
  
Katherine rolled her eyes and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "How long will I be out?"  
  
"Around 1 week or so."  
  
Katherine nodded and closed her eyes. "How's Kai?"  
  
"He's fine, you pulled him down right in time. The broken roof fell on you completely, he just got some dust on his body." Nancy then looked Katherine seriously. "Kath, what happened between you and Kai? I don't believe...."  
  
Katherine sighed and gritted her teeth, then looked at Nancy frustrated. "Did you see that look on Mr. Dickenson's face? He looked as if he was ready to strangle me or something."  
  
"Since when did you start caring about other people's opinions about you?"  
  
"Since when Mr. Dickenson arrived here!"  
  
"Kath... forget about what he said, what you feel is up to yourself, no one has a right to tell you what to feel."  
  
"Great speeh, maybe you should take your own advice." Katherine stated cooly, Nancy is the same as herself, she should take her own advice sometimes.  
  
"Kath, what are you afraid of?" Nancy asked, fronwing. "Even though Kai's everything like your father, but it doesn't mean that he'll act the same way as well."  
  
"Don't mention him, I'm in no way related to him!" Katherine said angrily, her eyes narrowing. "That bastard! How dare he do that? If I know where he lives right now, I will personally kill him!"  
  
Nancy sighed and shook her head softly. "Kath, you know Voice blocked that informatoin from us delibrately, or else with our skills, tracking down a few people is a peice of cake." She then brushed her hair back. "Voice did that for a reason, because he didn't want us getting arrested for doing something stupid." She glanced down, her hands cluntched together. "Knowing us... we'll probably go find them as soon as we can."  
  
"I know... but sometimes... I really wish that I could..." Katherine trailed off, looking down at her pillow, her whole body tensing.  
  
Nancy nodded and stood up. "I'll leave you to rest, get better soon." Turning, she walked out of the room.  
  
Katherine lay on her bed, thinking, dazing off. Seriously... can she actually believe in men? But they are....  
  
Suddenly, a noise in the hallway caught her ears, she tensed up and closed her eyes, waiting for another sound. Soon, the door opened and someone walked in. A familiar scent was caught by Katherine, it's Kai, she laid very still.  
  
He walked over, stopping in front of the bed for a moment before bending down and pulled the cover up to her neck. Then tenderly, he brushed some of her hair out of her face, and leant down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
After a minute, the door opened and closed again, he left the room. On the bed, Katherine opened her eyes and looked down at the cover on herself. She sighed and buried her head into her pillow, she wants to love him desparately, but.....  
  
[Outside of Katherine's Room]  
  
"So... what did you do to him?" Chiriko asked as Maria and Lisa walked into the room.  
  
Maria grabbed the nearest seat and dropped into it. "What I always do... let them see the light at the end of the tunnel, then completely destroy their hope."  
  
Chiriko laughed and leaned back into the sofa. "Better than what you did to that guy that was trying too desparately to get you in bed with him."  
  
Nancy smiled and leaned forwards gracefully, lacing her fingers, her elbows stood perpendicular to the table in front of her. She gently laid her chin on her laced fingers. "I wonder where he is right now." Then she laughed softly. "Wherever he is right now, I bet his reproductive system is not too good right now."  
  
Maria slowly peeled off her gloves, and dropped onto the ground. "How can his reproductive system work with just half of it left?" Then all of the girls laughed at that one.  
  
"Wow... wait... you mean, you acutally.... cut... the guy.... I mean..." Ray stuttered, looking at Maria unbelievably, whom just shrugged carelessly. The Blade Breakers looked at her alerted, wondering if Mr. Dickenson made a right choice to choose them as their bodyguards.  
  
Chiriko turned towards Ray with a smile and patted his hands. "Don't worry Ray, we won't do that to you. And besides, that's old... if we wanted, we'll do something new when we get the chance again."  
  
"This time, I should slip in some AIDS virus." Maria suggested, and looked at Lisa questioningly. She looked back at Maria and shrugged her shoulders, signaling a yes.  
  
"You're... so cruel." Kenny whispered, barely making it audioble.  
  
Maria smiled and bowed a bit while sitting in her chair. "Thank you, I take that as a compliment."  
  
Kenny blinked, sputtering with an answer, Nancy smiled and looked at them lazily. "Kenny, ignore her... she'll take whatever nasty things you say to her as a compliment, so don't even bother."  
  
Again, everyone laughed at that comment, Lisa turned and walked away towards her room. In the middle of their laughter, Max looked up and saw Lisa heading else where, his eyes followed her.  
  
[Lisa's Room]  
  
She walked into the dark room and sighed in comfort, she feels better in the darkness. Turning around, she kicked her door shut while turning on the light, just giving the room a dim glow.  
  
Turning, she walked deeper into the room, her cloths scattered behind her, soon, she was wearing nothing. It's another one of her dislikes to wear the same cloth that she had just killed with. Taking long strides, she walked slowly yet confidently towards her closet. Pulling the door open, the smell of her perfum flew out at her. She looked around for something to wear when her eyes landed on her whip lying in the corner quietly. She slowly bent down and touched it softly... she hasn't used it in a long time. The other cases have been easy ones, they did not require her to use her weapon.  
  
With a sigh, she stood up again and pulled out a pair of tight teal pants, then everything seemed to come to her easily after that. She grabbed an underwear, a bra, then a dark green veil shirt... it's almost black in some lights.  
  
With all her cloths in hand, she turned around not bothing with closing the closet and walked over to her bed. Upon arriving, she dumped all of her clothing onto her bed and began re-dressing. She pulled on her pants and pulled the zipper up, then buttoned it up. She then picked up her hair and messily tied it up, not caring how she might look. Her hand lingered on her back, all those whip marks from her abuser are still there... fresh as new.  
  
Just then, the door was opened and Max walked in. Lisa glanced at him over her shoulders, she saw him break immediately and turned tomato red. She just turned back to her garments on the bed, from the soft sounds on the carpet, she can tell that he's walking towards her.  
  
She picked up her green bra and slipped it on, just as her hands went around the back trying to button it up, Max a step faster than her as he finished it for her. She didn't say anything but to drop her arms beside her.  
  
His hand didn't leave her back, instead, they traced every scar on her back, making her shiver slightly. "Lisa... who did this to you?"  
  
Lisa glanced down, considering if she should tell him the truth or not. Then with a sigh, she picked up her head and blinked. "My father."  
  
Max gasped and pulled his hands away immediately. "How can that be possible?"  
  
"He raped my mother... before they got married, and after they got married." She crossed her arms over her chest, still has her back facing him. "Then he got tired of her... and came to me."  
  
"He...."  
  
"He has a fetish." Lisa continued on, cutting him off. "He appearantly likes rough sex, leaving whip marks on my body is his usual style." She said calmly, as if not talking about herself at all.  
  
The room was then quiet, out of the five of them, she perhaps has the worst relationship with her father... she's just thankful that she wasn't pregnent when his child.  
  
Suddenly, Max's hands touched her waist, she tensed up. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her back into him, holding her tightly, his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."  
  
Lisa frowned slightly, does he know what he's talking about? He's talking as if he was meant to protect her all her life. She sighed and looked down at his hands. This is the second time that he has broke her rule. Should she keep her words and kill him... or at least cut off his hands for punishment. After a few moments of deciding, she finally gave up and dropped her arms, she placed her hands on his, the warmth from his hand transfering onto hers.  
  
"I promise... I won't let anyone hurt you again." He whispered, breathing his vow into her ear.  
  
She remained silent for a few seconds before turning around in his arms slowly, he lifted his head from her shoulder and looked into her green eyes, losing himself into them. Lisa reached up and brushed her fingers over his lips, then locking her arms behind his neck, she pulled him down to her level and kissed him full heartedly.  
  
How long hans't she be able to do that? Upon this day, she still doesn't understand why this guy before her can stir up the deepest emotions within herself.....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	13. Chapter 11

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
On the Run  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"...." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[Weeks Later]  
  
[Blade Breakers' Locker Room]  
  
"So...." Tyson started looking at everyone in the room.  
  
"So?" Max asked, looking up at him with curious eyes.  
  
Tyson laughed and scratched his head, then jumped off his bench and looked at everyone around him. "I'm just saying that no matter if they're our friends, we still have to give it our best!"  
  
Max smiled and stood up as well, holding his beyblade. "Don't we always give it our best?"  
  
Kenny smiled teasingly and shut off Dizzi, joining the group, glancing at Ray. "As long as Ray doens't back down when Chiriko smiles at him."  
  
Ray blushed furiously, stanidng up to his feet rather quickly. That day when Ray carried Chiriko back, the look on his face and his actions spoke for him louder than any words. Even though they don't know about the real reason behind her scar, but it's appearant that it's connected to Ray somehow.  
  
"Hey! Have I ever let you guys down before?" He then smiled confidently. "I'll do my best, and come out with the best result possible."  
  
Tyson looked around at them, then held out a hand. "To the Blade Breakers." He said sincerely and looked at his teammates, his friends for life.  
  
They looked at each other, then smiled and placed their hands together, one by one. "To the Blade Breakers!" Their loud and confident chorus shook the room. Tyson then looked towards the windows, where their captain sits. Kai sits alone, looking outside the open windows. Wind, ruffling his hair and scarf once in a while.  
  
"Kai, what do you say?"  
  
Kai slowly turned his eyes onto the group, he looked at them for a moment before speaking up calmly. "I'm here, aren't I?" With just 4 simple words, his encouragement filled the room. He then turned back to look out the windows again, ignoring everything that went on around him.  
  
The four of them starred at Kai, then looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Typical Kai.  
  
[The Dragons' Locker Room]  
  
Unlike the Blade Breakers' locker room, their locker room is filled with quiet and peace. Each of them doing what they'd like to be doing.  
  
Katherine laid on her stomach, having to have gotten used to that position after being in it for a week. Now, she holds her beyblade, War, in her hands, flipping it over and over. Examining again and again to see if there's any fault.  
  
Chiriko sat on her bench, carefully replacing the bandages on her leg. She touched her almost healed wound and remembered when Ray had tied it up so gently, afraid that even one bold move might hurt her greatly. She looked beside her at Hunt, her loyal beyblade. She smiled and turned back to her leg.  
  
Nancy sat on the ledge of the open windows, she holds a book in her hands, reading it intently. A leg dangling outside the window, half of her long violet dress falling out of the window as well, wind blowing it here and there. People passing by would look up at the red haired beauty. Her beyblade, Fire, lay in her lap, not going anywhere.  
  
Lisa sat on the ground, cross legged, eyes closed, her hands on her knees. Her long brown hair tied up loosely, presenting her natural aura. She sits in the middle of the room, quieter than even air. However, her prescense cannot be over looked. Spring, her beyblade lay on her leg, quiet as her mistress.  
  
Maria sat on a desk far in the corner, talking on her cell phone, to some guy she met. Her long blue hair piled on top of her head, she's laughing here and there, not losing her grace and beauty. Her beyblade, Love, is right beside her on the desk, listening to her mistress's converstaion with some random guy.  
  
The five of them may be doing their own things, but their hearts and minds are always together. Simultaneously, the 5 of them paused and turned to each other, their eyes made contact, and they smiled at each other. Then they returned to what they were doing before.  
  
They may not cheer each other on, they may not give encouragements to each other, but after many years of covering each others' back, their thoughts are already interwined together, their every move is in their minds and hearts.  
  
[Voltare's Lab]  
  
"Is everything ready?" Voltare asked coming down the stairs.  
  
A room full of suited men stood up straight and bowed to him. "Yes master!" Their loud and confident voice rang in the room. Voltare nodded and looked at his right, where Voice stands.  
  
"Voice, are you ready?"  
  
Voice smiled mischiefly and bowed, "of course, everything will go as I have planned."  
  
Voltare nodded and walked forwards, the group of men followed after him. Voice's smile never left his face, as Voltare walked past him, Voice looked up and a smirk appeared on his face.  
  
'You just don't know what I'm planning that's all.' He then straightened out his suit and followed after Voltare.  
  
[BBA Office]  
  
"Are you sure it will work?" Mr. Dickenson asked looking at a straight line of men standing before him.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Dickenson, I'm sure it'll work." A man said, he's in charge of the research for the Sword of Wish. "I'm sure that if the winner is the fair one, the right one, then the Sword of Wish will appear."  
  
"However," another guy stepped up, he's in charge of the security around the stadium. "Don't you think this is a bit unrealistic? I mean, it's only a myth, isn't it?"  
  
Mr. Dickenson sighed and looked at his watch then stood up. "I don't know, but we'll just have to hope that it will come true, because we don't have time left. Let's go."  
  
He picked up his jacket and began moving towards the door, the men followed after him.  
  
[Beyblade Areana]  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, tonight is the final match, definitely a classic match! In the previous rounds, The Dragons have shown us a couple of their bit-beasts, powerful as the Goddesses themselves. However, the Blade Breakers aren't weak either, they haven't lost a match in this tournament since the day they've started. Anyways, here comes the famous Blade Breakers!"  
  
The crowd cheered as they walked out, Tyson laughed and waved at the crowd. Max followed after him, waving at the crowd as well. Kenny followed after him, holding his laptop in hand, looking as professional as he can. Kai walked straight towards the bey dish, ready for his first match. Ray walked out last, he headed straight for the bench and sat down with a determined look in his eyes.  
  
"Well, looks like Kai's going up first, let's see who he's facing. Here comes The Dragons."  
  
The curtains parted, Maria walked out with her bo staff in hand, the crowd was suddenly silenced. Lisa walked out with empty hands, however, with sharp eyes, you can clearly see the whip around her waist, she headed straight for the bey dish, she's Kai's opponent. Nancy walked out with Chiriko holding Nancy's Sai and Chiriko's double katana hanging from her waist. Katherine walked out last holding her lazer sword in hand, she nodded at Lisa then joined the other members.  
  
"Then, what are we waiting for? Let this game begin! Reveal the beydish!"  
  
The cover opened and a miniature of Athens appeared in front of their eyes, Kai and Lisa held out their beyblades.  
  
"Remember, you've only got 1 chance to lose or win, so get ready and let it rip!" The D.J. yelled into the microphone and they launched their beyblades.  
  
They encircled the city and then went for each other, clashing and bumping with each other. None of them letting down, but being Kai, he still likes to finish things quickly.  
  
"Dranzer!" He cried, the firey pheonix rose from his beyblade. "Erupting Volcano!" The pheonix dived straight for Lisa's Spring.  
  
"Spring! Hell Mouth!" Lisa yelled out confidently.  
  
Black fog came out of Spring, deflecting Dranzer's attack. After the fog cleared, a woman stood there, she's Lisa's bit-beast, Goddess Persephone. She wears a long green dress, elegant and beautiful.  
  
Kai looked at Persephone, a bit surprised, but shook it off. "Dranzer! Flame Arrow!"  
  
Lisa opened her mouth, ready to yell out an attack, then suddenly something caught her eyes. She glanced up, just in time to see a guy smiling at her, he... feels familiar somehow. It's as if they've met before. Then he disappeared right in front of her eyes, she frowned, returning to the battle just in time to see Persephone flying backwards and her beyblade landing near her feet.  
  
The battle's over, Kai won. Lisa looked down at Spring near her feet stunned, she lost, but... she looked up sharply, hoping to catch a glimpse of that guy.  
  
"Well... looks like the team captain wins an early one for the Blade Breakers, and Lisa still looks stunned!"  
  
Kai glanced at Lisa, he didn't think that she'd be this easy to defeat. Lisa looked at Kai's retreating form, then bent down and picked up her beyblade as well. Turning around, she faced Katherine's worried and confused face.  
  
"Lisa, what's up? Why didn't you attack back?"  
  
Lisa looked at her captain then shook her head slowly and walked past her, Katherine turned and watched as Lisa walked back to the team bench. She shrugged and returned her attnetion back to her match with Ray.  
  
"Bladers, prepare to launch your beyblades!"  
  
Ray and Katherine both smiled and prepared to launch their beyblades, Katherine then nodded at Ray. "Ray, it's a pleasure to fight you."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine!"  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
"And let it rip!" The D.J. yelled as they launched their beyblades.  
  
"Driger, Tiger Claws Attack!"  
  
"War, Spider Wave!"  
  
Spider web like things came flying out of Katherine's War, they mingled together and blocked Driger's attack effectively.  
  
"War! Stone Eyes!" Katherine ordered.  
  
Her beyblade glowed in gold, an image appeared slowly. She's a duplicate of the mighty Goddess Athena herself. She holds her shield with Medusa's head on it in her left hand, her long spear in the right hand.  
  
She then held out her shield, the head of Medusa glowed, Driger gave a growl and was turned to stone instantly. Ray gasped unbelievably. "Driger!"  
  
She then held out her spear and flew forwards, her spear pointed forwards and pierced through the stone Driger. She then stopped and turned around. Under everyone's eyes, the stone covering Driger cracked, and one piece at a time, they fell down. After the stone's all gone, Driger groaned and fell down as well, defeated.  
  
"Looks like the captains of both teams never let them down. Katherine wins an important match for her team!"  
  
Ray glanced down at Driger, still not believing how fast the match ended, he then looked up at Katherine, whom nodded at him then walked back to the bench.  
  
"The final round is tied at one a piece, let's see if one of them can pull through for their team. Here's Tyson from the Blade Breakers and Chiriko from The Dragons!"  
  
Tyson ran up excitedly, while Chiriko walked up slowly, limping a bit.  
  
"Yo! Chiriko! Is your leg okay?"   
  
"Don't worry Tyson, I can still kick your butt!" Chiriko said jokingly while bringing out her beyblade, watching was Tyson did the same.  
  
"Let the final battle begin!"  
  
Both beyblades landed in the dish accurately, they went for each other immeidately, not wasting any time.  
  
"What's worng with your beyblade? Did it wound a leg like you?" Tyson challenged half jokingly.  
  
"Oh please, I'm just going gently because I'm afraid to hurt your baby lizard." She said, flipping back her golden hair. "However, if you want to see something exciting, then try this! Hunt! Wild Cry!"  
  
Wind picked up in the stadium, animal cries rose up with the wind, each cry is like a sword cutting up Dragoon. "True, this is a defensive move, however, with no other attacks coming at me, it can be used as an attack as well."  
  
"Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson yelled, Dragoon showed up at his master's command.  
  
"Artemis! Silver Arrow!"  
  
A silver light, then a woman with bow and arrow appeared, her eyes fixed upon Dragoon, whom is flying in the sky, creating a hurricane, ready to defeat her. She took out an arrow and held up her bow, ready to aim at Dragoon. The storm is growing nearer and nearer. She unleashed an arrow, Dragoon moved within the hurricane and dodged the arrow, still coming down at her. She took out another arrow and aimed it at Dragoon, but she was too late. Dragoon's still coming down at her at a blinding speed, her arrow missed, and Dragoon took the chance to knock her down.  
  
She flew backwards, and Dragoon floated up in the air. She breathed in and out, then she raised her eyes and looked up at Dragoon. Then slowly, she disappeared little by little, and Chiriko's byeblade stopped spinning.  
  
The Dragons stood up and made their way towards her, Maria laid a hand on Chiriko's shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. "It's okay Chiriko, I'm sure Hunt gave in for a reason."  
  
"Chiriko, are you okay?" Raya sked, running up first.  
  
Chiriko looked up and smiled at Ray. "No problem, I'm not a sore loser anyway." She then turned to Tyson. "Tyson, congratualations, I want a rematch soon."  
  
Tyson laughed and picked up his beyblade, Kenny then looked towards the BBA table. "What's the prize? I heard it's the legendary Sword of Wish."  
  
Mr. Dickenson smiled nervously while wiping some sweat off of his face, and stood up, facing the whole crowd. "Um... you see... there's a slight problem...."  
  
"What? We battled for nothing?" Tyson yelled first, jumping up and down.  
  
"It's not that, it's just that the legend says only when the winner's the right one, or else..."  
  
"So you're saying that we didn't win fairly?" Max asked, stepping up next to Tyson.  
  
Maria snorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned to the others. "We're here because of that stupid sword, and now it isn't even here, then what are we doing here?"  
  
"Just keep quiet and wait." Lisa advised and frowned.  
  
"I'm sure it'll show up soon, because they do deserve their prize." Katherine commented softly. Suddenly, her beyblade glowed and her bit-beast appeared. Athena floated above Katherine, whom turned around towards her puzzled.  
  
One by one, all of their bit-beasts appeared, they formed a circle above everyone's head. They held out their hands together, light appeared in the circle, and soon the image of a sword took shape. The Sword of Wish is finally here.  
  
High up in the stands, Voltare smirked and stood up. "There's your target, destory anything that stands in your way."  
  
TBC.....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	14. End

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
On the Run  
  
End  
  
"...." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
"Sword of Wish.... that's your prize." Mr. Dickenson said looking up in awe.  
  
Suddenly a scream was heard, shattering this magical moment, everyone turned and saw suited men coming at them. No, more like coming at the sword, and a security guard had alreayd paid the price for standing in their way.  
  
"Finally, some practice targets." Maria commented and held up her bo staff, then turned and looked at everyone else. "Kath, stay with them, and we'll do the rest."  
  
Katherine pressed a button on her sword handle, the lazer sword buzzed, and she moved in front of the Blade Breakers, looking on easily as the four girls took care of the men coming at them.  
  
"Guys, back up, back up to a wall." Katherine said, turning half of her body sideways.  
  
"But..." Max started.  
  
"Just do it!" Katherine snapped and without any second thought, they moved near a wall.  
  
The other four are having great success against all these men, like Maria said before,they're only practice targets. Katherine looked on and relaxed, standing up tall, she turned to face the Blade Breakers. "Are you guys all right? Don't worry, we'll..."  
  
"Katherine!"  
  
Her eyes widened, suddenly she stumbled forwards, a guy came jumping down from the stands and kicked her from behind. Kai caught her before she reached the ground, she whimpered a little then turned and looked behind her. A man in his 20s stood there, his light brown hair up in a pony tail. His eyes smiling with laughter, he's Voice.  
  
Katherine narrowed her eyes dangerously and held up her sword defensively. "Give me a minute, I'll finish him."  
  
"Don't be so sure, my little girl." He said warmly.  
  
Katherine looked at him confused, somehow, he feels very familiar, especially his voice. Pushing that throught out of her head, she slashed at him. Voice easily moved aside, Katherine turned, tightening her hold on her sword, ready for a hard battle.  
  
The Dragons have already finished the remaining men, Voltare is their main target. A frustrated yell made them turn around. They saw Katherine battling with a guy desparately, even with her skills, the guy is still going about normally.  
  
"Who's him?" Nancy asked, eyes watching the scene in front of her intently.  
  
"I don't know... but he's cute." Chiriko stated lightly.  
  
"I thought you have Ray already." Maria teased, watching as Chiriko turned red.  
  
"He... feels familiar, very familiar." Lisa murmured, barely audioble.  
  
Katherine turned around, breathing hard, the guy's still there, as normal as ever, not affected by any of her charges. Katherine bit her bottom lip, and stabbed towards him. He smiled and easily caught the sword handle, stopping her abruptly. Katherine gasped and tried to pull the sword out of his grip, but he wouldn't move a bit. Frustrated, she glarred up at him.  
  
"Who are you?" She yelled out angrily.  
  
He smiled then reached into his pocket, he pulled out a cell phone and put it to his ear, his smile never leaving his face, then he began speaking. "Katherine, how are you doing my litle girl?"  
  
That voice.  
  
Katherine's eyes widened, her hands softened and slipped away from the sword and took a step back.  
  
"Voice." She said, suddenly having trouble breathing.  
  
At this moment, Voltare walked down the stairs, fuming due to anger. "Voice!" His loud voice rang out.  
  
The Dragons all turned to stare at him.  
  
"Voice! Didn't you say that your plan is ready to go?"  
  
"Of course." Voice said, bowing a bit, Katherine gaped at him unbelievably, he just returned her stare with a smile. Raising up his hand, men circled Voltare, guns in hand, ready to fire.  
  
"Voice! What is the meaning of this?" Voltare yelled, enraged.  
  
"Voltare, my plan is ready to go. Too bad, you never aksed about the exact details of my plan. I'll tell you right now, my plan is to send you to jail, have fun."  
  
With no road left to go, Voltare watched on hopelessly as men took him away, everyone else just watched on. He glanced over his shoulders at Kai, his grandson, his only grandson, hoping that he'll help him. Kai just crossed his arms across his chest and watched on coldly as he was taken away.  
  
Katherine snorted and grabbed her sword back from Voice, he looked down at her with kind eyes, he's ready to spoil everything she does.  
  
"Voice... what's your real name?" She asked, starring at him hard.  
  
He smiled and looked down. "Halerios."  
  
"Well then, Halerios, I hope you know how to massage, because my back still hurts and it's your fault." With that, she walked over to where everyone else is standing. They watched as the Blade Breakers wished that the Sword of Wish would never return again. Hoping that once it disappears, it'll never appear again.  
  
[Days Later- Dining Room of Hotel]  
  
"Are you serious? You cooked all these by yourself?" Tyson asked excitedly as he sat down in front of a table full of food.  
  
Nancy smiled and took off her gloves, she pushed another plate closer to him. "Of course, now, come on and try my cooking, I promise you'll like it."  
  
Tyson laughed and looked around the table. "Then, I'll start now!" Nancy nodded, Tyson then picked up his chopsticks and digged in.  
  
Nancy watched him carefully, taking in his every movement, not minding the ungraceful actions. Time moved on slowly, Nancy just watched him eat one plate after another, until he closed his eyes and fell onto the table unconscious.  
  
[Beyblade Practice Room]  
  
"Max."  
  
He turned and saw Lisa walking towards him from the entrance, he smiled and waved at her happily. "Lisa, here!"  
  
Lisa walked over to him and stood on the opposite side of him, taking out her beyblade, she prepared to launch and looked up at him. "Come on Max, I've always wanted to battle you!"  
  
"Then prepare to lose!"  
  
"We'll see who loses."  
  
Both of them launched their beyblades at the same time. Lisa's Spring is spinning un-usually fast. They just stood there, watching their beyblades spin beside each other. "Lisa." Max spoke up first, Lisa looked up at him. "Why.... um... I mean... can we go out sometimes?"  
  
Lisa looked at him, starring into his eyes, then she formed a small smile. "Sure, of course, I'll tell you the date and time later."  
  
Max looked surprised for a moment before his face broke into a smile. Spring picked up its speed, a smell picked up as well. Max sniffed the air then looked at Lisa confused. "Do you smell anything?"  
  
Lisa shook her head slowly, Max nodded and swayed a little bit. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and dropped onto the ground unconscious. Lisa looked at him and lowered her eyes regretfully.  
  
"Sorry Max... I think that date will have to be extended to real late."  
  
[Computer Lab]  
  
"Your dream girl is here." Dizzi joked and then disappeared, Kenny turned around and saw Maria walking towards him.  
  
Suprisingly, she's wearing a T-shirt and a long jacket, her long dress covered up everything. "Maria, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What? I can't visit my all time favorite guy?" Kenny blushed in scarlet. Maria smiled and pulled out a disc from her pocket. "I'm actually here to show you something I downloaded from the Internet. It's pretty cool."  
  
Kenny nodded, Maria walked over and pushed it in. Almost immediately, colorful patterns appeared on the screen, blinding eyes. Kenny moaned and turned away. Maria put her hands on his head and turned his face back to look at the screen.  
  
"Maria, it blinds my eyes, what do you want me to see?"  
  
"Just watch on, you'll see in the end what I wanted to show you." Maria said, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Just like that, he watched on.  
  
Kenny looked at the colorful patterns in front of him, his eyes sore from watching for so long. Finally, the end came, the only word on the screen is 'Goodbye'. Kenny turned to looked at Maria in surprise, suddenly he feels very dizzy. "What...."  
  
He didn't even have the chance to finish his question when he fell onto the table unconscious. Maria sighed and took off her jacket, peeling off her T-shirt, a tank-top was the layer of clothing undernearth. She then pulled of her dress, a mini skirt was left on.  
  
"Goodbye Kenny."  
  
[Garden]  
  
Chiriko looked at Ray's backview from behind the doors, she then looked down at the umbrella in her hand. She slowly fingered the handle, outside, rain picked up.  
  
Chiriko puished open the door and opened up her umbrella, she walked over to Ray under the pouring rain. "Chiriko." He turned to her surpried, and took over the umbrella. The two of them stood in the rain, her golden hair mingled with his black hair. She raised up a hand to cover his that's holding the unbrella.  
  
"Ray, do you believe in love at first sight?" Ray looked at her questioningly, she smiled. "I do, I believe that there is such a thing as love at first sight." She then stepped up and hugged him using her remaining arm. Ray laid his head on her shoulder and used his left hand to encircle her waist.  
  
"Ray... I remember the first time I've been this close to you was on a rainy day as well, you waited for me in the rain. Do you know how touched I was?"  
  
Ray laughed softly, his hold on her tightened. "Do you know cold I was?" He joked lightly.  
  
Chiriko smiled and tightened her hold on Ray and kissed his cheek. "Are yous till cold right now? I'm holding you.... you won't get cold again." She took in a deep breath and a single tear landed on his shoulder. "Ray, I really want to hold you like this forever.... forever.... forever... forever...." Her voice trailed off as he grew limp in her arms, she turned and looked at his unconscious face.   
  
Her hand took ahold of the umbrella handle, and ran hand over it, the rain then suddenly stopped.  
  
[Kai's Room]  
  
"How's your back?" Kai asked as Katherine came out of his bathroom, she looked at him and turned around, her bare back presented to Kai.  
  
"All gone, Halerios's massage skills is really good." She said and turned around to face Kai. "Kai, I remember you said that you love me."  
  
Kai looked at her but didn't say anything, she smiled at him and walked over to him until their bodies touched. She reached up and played with a strand of his hair, the other hand on his shoulder. "Kai, you said you love me... does that still stand?" He touched her cheek, but still didn't say anything. "Kai, I don't care if it still stands or not, I just want to tell you that I love you."  
  
Kai looked into her blue eyes surprised, yet a trace of happiness in his eyes was found. Katherine lifted her face and kissed Kai fully on his lips. Kai closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him, one hand on her back, the other on her hip. Katherine leaned into him willingly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, she opened her eyes and took in his features carefully. After moments of starring at him, she slowly opened her mouth.  
  
Kai frowned a bit when feeling something entering his mouth from heres. He opened his eyes questioningly and looked into her blue eys. He saw himself within her eyes, and surprisingly he saw something else, her tears.  
  
Before he even had the chance to ask anything, he felt his knees give in underneath him, and suddenly her face disappeared in front of his eyes. Katherine caught him before he could reach the ground and moved him back onto the bed. She sighed and caressed his face softly, then leaned down and kissed his forehead lightly.  
  
Turning, she walked over to the door and opened it up, not even looking back, she closed the door behind her and looked at her teammates.  
  
"Hey, you're finally here." Maria nodded at her while looking up from the magazine that she was reading.  
  
"Did you take care of the others?" Katherine asked walking over to them, they stood up and smiled at her.  
  
"So... we girls single again?" Chiriko asked, looking around.  
  
"We were always single." Lisa stated shortly, Nancy smiled and picked up her bag.  
  
"And we'll always remain single."  
  
The five of them looked at each other and laughed together, then picking up their weapons, they turned and walked out the front door of the hotel, into the heart warming sunset......  
  
THE END.  
  
People, liked the ending? Yeah, I know, none of them ended up together... but, at least they had something. Anyway, just wanted to say that this is my last fanfiction on Fanfiction.net for a period of time. And I'd like to say thanks to all those that have read and reviewed my story, either it's a flame or a comment, I don't really mind. I'm very thankful to have people reading my stories and liking them, hopefully in the future, I'll be able to have some more inspirations and write more fanfictions like these ones. Perhaps, on other animes or other shows. So... for now, I'll be taking a LONG break, and perhaps see you guys in the future sometimes.  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


End file.
